Sparkplug: Child Of The Universe
by MouseDragon
Summary: How many Autobot's does it take to raise a teenager..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter ONE- Ok, I'm a 26 year old highschool drop out, with a learning disability. My grammer SUCK'S. I am aware of this. I LOVE reviews, so please, pretty please, review! If you haven't read Baby Mine yet, this may be a bit confusing for you, so read Baby Mine first, because this is a sequel to that. So, enough jabber, I'm sure you've all been waiting for this. Here ya go. Disclaimer: I don't own Transformer's.I don't own Gasoline, Kicking Harold does. I also dont own I feel good, that belong's to Jame's Brown. I do however, own Sparkplug, Cobalt and Ellie Takahara.

Chapter one - Pink!

Ironhide was jarred out of stasis by the sound of a frantic Bee.

"I...Ironhide...?"

For a second, Ironhide was afraid Bee had found another baby. "What's up Bee?"

"Sparks... Want's to know if she can paint me... Pink"

The sound of Ironhide falling off his stasis bed echoed through the base. "Pink?"

Bumblebee "Pink."

The sound of Ironhide laughing so hard he blew a gasket and had to hollar for Ratchet because he couldnt get up, woke the entire base.

-Two Week's Later-

Ellie Takahara liked fast cars. Her car, liked girls that liked really fast cars. That was why when she saw a cop car rapidly gaining through her rear view mirror, she grinned and thumped the dashboard.

Ellie "Hey Rod. Feel up to a game of cat and mouse?"

Hot Rod, who had been napping while she drove, mumbled sleepily. "Suuuuuuuuuuuure."

Ellie lifted her foot off the accelerator, slowing from 120 to 90 so the cop could catch up.

The radio switched, Ellie grinning at the choice of song as it blared.

"I am Gasoline and Matches

I turn everything to ashes"

The radio switched again.

"Whoa-oa-oa! I feel good, I knew that I would, now

I feel good, I knew that I would, now

So good, so good, I got you"

Ellie, grinning "You are such a sap."

Hot Rod, switching his voice to something deep and sultry "Ooooh come on baby, you know you want some of this."

Ellie responded by punching his dashboard playfully.

Hot Rod, mock hurt "Oooooooooooow!"

To his suprise, Ellie screamed. "ROD LOOK OUT!"

He barely had to to slam on his brakes before they slammed head on into the cop car that had been behind them only moment's before. The last thing Ellie heard was the sound of glass breaking. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Sorry about how short number one was. Number two will be longer! I figured I would start things out with a little... DRAMA. Good old Barricade, just doesnt know when to stay down. Now don't you worry your little heads about Ellie. Our little Harajuku Opera Singer will be just fine... Eventually. Muahahahaha! Shout-Out goes to... POTATO SALAD! Why? Because it's YUMMY.Disclaimer! I am not responsable for any form of mental illness caused by reading this fanfic. I do not own Transformer's. I DO, own this story and Cobalt, Sparkplug and Ellie Takahara.IF You want to use them, or the idea's in this story, that is FINE, as long as you dont copy and paste the whole thing, rename it and call it your own. Now. I know you are all dying to hear more about Sparks, Cobalt and Bee... And all that wonderful mush. I promise, we'll get there. I have an idea, but it will be up to you. Should I have Ironhide die in a sweet, mushy, emotional way like he deserves... Or keep the old battle axe going forever? It's up to you, let me know. On that note, have a little faith in the hyper little mouse dragon. Ciao. 

Chapter 2- I can't live, if living is without you... ((Yes, that's a song by Mariah Carey. No I don't own it.))

Every part of him hurt. Sharp, burning pain. Hot Rod shuddered into awareness, struggling to force back the red hot agony that threatened to drag him back into darkness. One thought filled his mind. He cried out, his voice raspy and broken as he frantically tried to get his sensor's online. He had to know... Had to find her... Had to save her... "ELLIE!"

Ellie was dragged to awake by a twisted, broken sound. Moaning, she opened her eyes, the world coming into almost painful focus. Her eyes rested on a mangled mass of smashed orange infront of her. The sound came again, a choked, grinding sound... That dug into her heart like a hot poker dipped in lemon juice. Her name... The mangled mass of orange steel had called her name. With a strangled cry she realized that the she was sitting inside of what was left of Hot Rod. "Come on baby... Oh god please... Talk to me Rod..."

His spark sputtered at the sound of her voice, thank primus, she was alive. Trying to figure out where the slag they were, he tried to comfort her.

Hot Rod, weakly, but trying to sound annoyed "Primus Slaggit, when I find out what the pit hit me I'm gonna dismantle it. Fucker thrashed my paint job..."

Ellie laughed, tears pouring down her cheek's as she leaned against the battered dashboard of her once beautiful Ferrari. "Damnit Hot Shot. I swear, when we get home I'm parking you in the driveway and not washing you for a month. He tried to laugh, but it came out dry and raspy.

Hot Rod "Your so sexy when your angry... "

Carefully, she pulled off her seatbelt and tested to see if she could move and cried out as pain shot up her leg.  
Hot Rod, concerned "Easy babe, don't hurt yourself... "

Ellie, blinking back her tears. "My boyfriend the car wreck is telling me not to hurt myself. Gee, that's rich.."

Hot Rod, trying to hide the pain in his voice "I'm still the sexiest thing on four wheels..."

Ellie, examining him through the shattered windsheild "Oh Rod... Your a mess..."

Hot Rod "Yeah...Tell me about it..."

Ellie, trying to ignore the pain still throbbing up her leg. "Awwww... Poor you."

Hot Rod, shuddering. "Babe, you got your cell phone on you?"

Ellie rooted around until she found her purse. "Yeah...But I doubt we'll get reception out here..."

Hot Shot chuckled "I'm a giant alien robot babe, if I can't find reception, I'll make my own."

Ellie held up the pink razor that was in her purse "Your gonna have to. We don't even got roaming."

Hot Shot "Hold it against my steering wheel..."

Ellie did so "Watcha gonna do, call Triple A?"

Hot Shot made a horrible grinding sound and to her amazement, it went from no reception to 5 bar's worth.

Hot Shot "You have about 10 minute's before I run out of juice... Dial 77463767 and wait for your phone to ring."

Ellie did so. "Who am I calling?"

Hot Shot "The number's on your phone, spell out Prime, SOS. I'm transmitting directly to his personal com link. My communications system is fried... Hopefully this will work..."

Ellie "Clever..." Her phone rang. She pushed the talk button. To her relief, Optimus Prime's deep voice echoed out of the ear piece,

Optimus "Hot Rod?"

Ellie "Wow, it worked... "

Hot Rod, his voice strained "Optimus, I'm losing power... Code Black 5, Access 188291-362881991-27738912, at location 2273S-44832SW-772930N..."

Optimus "We're on our way. ETA, 20 minutes."

Ellie "Gosh your sexy when your all mashed up and talking in code..."

Hot Rod, chuckling "You should see me when I use Binary."

Optimus chuckled. "Concerve your power and lay low, we're coming. Optimus Out."

And so Ellie and Hot Rod sat, side by side, waiting for help to arrive... Unfortunatly for them, something else got there first.

Hot Rod "Ellie... Hide"

Ellie looked up "What?"

Hot Rod "The thing we hit... Was a decepticon... Its coming back... Hide"

Ellie, protesting "Rod...I'm not leaving you..."

Hot Rod, putting as much force behind his voice as he could "NOW. Don't worry about me, just hide. When Optimus gets here, tell him Barricade has me and my tracking beacon is on. Now go." His voice tender "Please Ellie... For me..."

Tear's in her eye's she nodded, running for the tree's on the side of the highway as a slightly dented police cruiser pulled up and transformed. She winced at the sound of crunching metal as it kicked him like a tin can, sending his mangled form skidding down the road way. She prayed that Optimus would for once in his life break the speed limit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Ok, due a something brought to my attention by a review, GAH IM A DITZ. Ok, Ellie didnt run to the tree's, she staggered and limped with much ouch-ness and crying... Sorry for only two chapter's I had a minor emergancy and had to slop it together and leave. Back now! Get ready more. Disclaimer: Dont own transformers. If I could have any of the transformer's for a pet... I would definatly want the twins. Yes, I know that's two, but you honestly think they would let someone seperate them? No. So yeah, I want the twins.Yep. SHOUT OUT- TO CASEY THE ANONYMOUS REVIEWER! Because I like popcorn. Yep. Advocation for people with learning disabilities: Just because I can't spell and my grammer suck's donkey snot, does not mean I am in any way, shape or form stupid. For someone with a learning disability, that realization is sometimes very difficult to come to. Now, to let you guys in on a little secret. I'm using wordpad. There is no spell check. I've been googling words I dont know the spelling of. Proof reading every chapter carefully. The key, is knowing something doesnt look right. I can look at a word and tell it probably isnt spelled right, because when I sound it out, it doesnt sound right. Not being afraid to ask for help is important. Anyhow, enough crap. To make this chapter easier to understand, think back to the 2007 Movie. Remember at the very start, when the transformer's first hit earth. BEFORE they took on their car forms... The shiney silver protoform. For head's, remember how the decepticon's had teeth? Yep. NAKED TRANSFORMER'S. I rock. 

Chapter 3, Of teenager's and robots, Sparkplug gets an anatomy lesson!

Ratchet, Bumblebee, Colbalt and Sparkplug were in medbay. Bumblebee lay stretched out on the operating table, his arm's folded behind his head in a very human sat in the stasis bed oppisite him and Sparkplug, now a slender teenager with long blonde hair down to her waist, tied back in a pony tail and wearing grease stained coveralls and no shoes, was sitting on Ratchet's shoulder.

Ratchet "Ready?"

Bee "Open er up doc!"

Cobalt snickered as Ratchet poked his side with a strange looking tool and he seemed to fold into himself, the bright yellow car part's vanishing to reveal a remarkably slender, very shiney looking being. A small mouth full of sharp pointy teeth twisted in what could only be described as a somewhat macabre grin and deep blue shimmered, revealing instead of optic's, two glowing blue almond shaped orbs that actually resembled eyes.

Bumblebee, grinning. "EEP I'M NAKED!

Cobalt, sounding seductive "I like you when your naked."

Ratchet, clearing his throat loudly. "There is a child in the room boys."

Cobalt looked sheepish.

Sparkplug climbed off Ratchet's shoulder onto the table, staring in awe at Bee. "Dude, you look like something out of a horror movie."

Bee, faking hurt "Gee thanks Sparks. Raaaaaar! " He bared his jagged teeth at her, sticking out an almost reptilian looking black tongue.

Sparkplug punched him.

Bee yelped "Hey! That hurt!"

Ratchet, heaving a sigh. He moved his finger's to Bee's chest. "Here, we have the main energon lines, leading to the spark casing, which is here.In the case of Optimus, there are two, one being the matrix..." Sparkplug suddenly got very quiet. Climbing onto Bee's chest, she lay her head against the spot Ratchet was pointing to. "Hey...You have a heart beat..."

Ratchet "Spark pulse, but yes."

Bee looked down at the little girl that had grown up so fast and felt a swelling of fatherly pride and said jokingly "Yes, the big scary monster has a heart."

Sparkplug "So, do you guys have genitals?"

Ratchet made a choking sound. Bumblebee fell off the medbay table and Cobalt bust up laughing.

Ratchet, sounding slightly uncomfertable. "That would be a lesson for another day I think... "

Sparks, grinning wickedly "I guess I could always ask the twins."

The look of horror on Ratchet, Bee and Cobalt's faces made her giggle. A broadcast communication saved them.

"Optimus to Ratchet"

Ratchet, almost looking eager "Ratchet here"

Optimus "I'm coming in with Ellie, she has injuries."

Concern flickered across Ratchet's face "What's the status on Hot Rod?"

Optimus, sounding almost sad "He was not at the scene. Ellie says Barricade has him. We'll get an extraction team on it when I get back. Optimus out"

Ratchet sighed. "Ok, we will have to take a rain check on today's anatomy lesson. Ellie has been wounded."

With a grin, Bee "unfolded", the yellow car part's sliding back into place until he looked like the Bee Sam and Spark's had always known and got up, scooping Sparks into his his hand.

Spark's "Hey can I get a ride to the mall?"

Bee, walking out of medbay, Spark's sitting crosslegged in his hand. Cobalt followed, grinning. "Did you finish your homework?"

Sparks "Yep."

Bee " Ok, I suppose the big scary monster can give his daughter a ride to the mall."

Spark's, sounding hopeful "Can I drive?"

Bee "No."


	4. Chapter 4

YAY, Chapter 4. The ball is still rolling. I've been bouncing the anatomy lesson of my head since I started Baby Mine, it's great to get it out finally. There will be more "naked transformer" episodes, I promise, but first, we have to deal with poor little mushed up Hot Rod. Yes, the evil decepticon's have a PLAN! And it involves Sparkplug... Awwww. Disclaimer, I dont own transformers. Do'h. 

Chapter 4, Salt and Sugar

Hot Rod groaned as his system's snapped online. He found, to his suprise, that he had gone from being 32 percent functional to almost 60. The second thing he notices was that his sensors and communications systems, where missing. Not broken. Gone. The third thing he noticed, was why. Lifting his head, he realized his armour was gone. He lay there, held to the table by steel shackles, in protoform. A sickeningly familiar face plunged his spark into a pool of ice water.

Starscream "Hello Hot Rod. Welcome to the pit."

Hot Rod, snarling "Suck Scrap Starslag."

The decepticon grinned. "Oh, you'll regret those words." He held up something that looked like a cattle prod. "I've brought my favorite toy, just for you."

Hot Rod, sounding snarky "Oh goody."

Starscream jabbed the prod through Hot Rod's protoform and it was all he could do not to scream as his body jerked and twisted, forced into random and uncontrollable transformation by the surge of electromagnetic waves coursing from it into his unarmoured form. Finally, just as Hot Rod thought he would rip apart from the inside out, Starscream removed the prod. Hot Rod flopped limply against the table, too exhausted to move as the last waves of red hot agony shimmered through him and disapated.

Starscream, grinning "See? Wasnt that fun?"

Hot Rod, gasping, struggled to keep his voice steady. "Slagtastic. Can we do it again?"

Starscream "Suuuuuuuuure. But first, lets play twenty questions. Question one. Where is the new Allspark?"

Hot Rod, sneering inspite of his pain. "Up your exhaust pipe."

This time Hot Rod couldnt hold back his scream when Starscream jabbed the prod into him.

-Meanwhile, at the Mission City Mall-

At the same time Hot Rod was bravely telling Starscream just where to shove his head, the new Allspark, Annie "Sparkplug" Prime, was laughing. The source of her amusement was the fact that her best friend Katie, had just pointed out the "totally hot guy" that had been following them from a distance since they entered the mall. The man she was googling over was tall and slender, with a mop of curly golden hair and intense sky blue eyes. He wore stone washed jeans that hugged his perfect butt far too well, white converse sneakers and a dark green Abercrombie and Fitch teeshirt that showed the traces of a six pack underneath. He was grinning like a cheshire cat.

Katie "Ooooh my god, he has to be gay! No guy can be that hot and not be gay."

Sparkplug, still laughing "He isnt gay. He's a friend of mine. Wanna meet him?"

Katie "No fricken way!"

Sparkplug "Yes way!"

Katie "I so totally have dibs."

Grabbing her friend and trying to hide her totally wicked grin, she headed towards him. He raised an eyebrow, still grinning.

Sparkplug "Katie Mack, this is my god father."

The guy, flashing a smile that melted Katie's heart into a puddle of goo and holding out a hand "Name's Sunny. Nice to meet you. Sparks, somethin came up. Yer dad asked me to make sure you got a ride home."

Katie, stuttering as she looked into those bright blue eyes "Pl...Pleasure...To meet you."

Sparkplug, looking worried "Is everyone ok?"

Sunny. "Should be."

Sparkplug "Where's Sides?"

Sunny grinned "With Gramps and your dad. I'm spose to remind you that your curfew is... Hmm, thats funny. I forgot. You girls wanna go catch a movie? "

Sparkplug "Your the best Sunny. Whadda you say Katie? The House On Black Row is playing, I hear it's totally scary."

Katie, sounding dazed "Sure..."

-15 minutes later-

Sunstreaker, looking peeved "HEY! OFF THE CAR!"

The three guys that had been looking oogling over the bright yellow 2007 Lamborghini Gallardo looked up.

Guy number 1 "Sweet, this is yours?"

Sunstreaker, narrowing his eyes "Yeah and the paint job is worth more then your life."

Katie, sounding dazed. "Annie...Your god father drives a Lamborghini"

Sparplug, loving this "Yeah, nice isnt it? Hey Sunny, can I drive?"

Sunny, tossing her the keys "Sure"

Katie "Oh no way!"

Sparkplug grinned as the doors slid open. Sparks grabbed the arm of her dazed best friend, pulling the front seat up so Katie could climb in the back, then sliding into the driver's seat.

Katie "Dude, and I thought your dad's camaro was cool. This rocks so hard"

Sparkplug couldnt help but laugh at the look of pride on the face of Sunstreaker's hologram.

Sunstreaker "Your friend has good taste Sparks."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Ok, for this chapter I am once again gonna throw a shout out to- DJ Sammy, Groove Coverage, DCX, DJ Splash, Infected Mushroom, DJ Inphinity, DJ Koala, Lunascape and Enigma. Techno music is the fuel in my fire. Non techno thats been pouring through my earphones tonight :Renee Flemming (Opera Singer) Sarah Brightman (Opera Singer) Hayley Westerna (Colorotura Opera Singer, meaning very high pitched and airy), Marilyn Manson, Cradle Of Filth, Atreyu, HIM, Mariah Carrey, October Project, The Cranberries, Maroon Five, Drowning Pool, Black Sabbath , Micheal Wong (Korean Pop Singer) Gackt (Japanese Pop Singer), BOA (Japanese Pop Singer) Deep Forest (New Age Music) Brad Paisley (Country music) The Vienna Boy's Choir (Castratti Chamber Music) Music, is a huge inspiration for me and I listen to a variety of it. Is there a point to all this? Yep. I give you, transformer theme songs. P.S, all these songs can be found on YouTube. Listen to them while your reading to get the full effect. 

Optimus Prime: Convoy by C.W. McCall (Yep. I'm evil.)

Ironhide: Iron Man by Black Sabbath (How can it be anything else?)

Sunstreaker: I'm too sexy by Right Said Fred (Duh.)

Bumblebee: Bumblebee from DDR (Sweet lil Bumblebee, more then just a fantasy, doop di doop di do da da)

Hot Shot: Muscle Car, by Mylo

Ratchet: How To Save A Life, by The Fray

Jazz: I'm the Scatman, By John Free

Sideswipe: Let the bodies hit the floor, Drowning Pool

Megatron: The Beautiful People, Marilyn Manson

There you have it, the transformer's have theme songs. Yay me. Now, on to the fanfic.

Chapter 4, touch of heaven

-private, encrypted com channel-  
"Optimus To Bumblebee"

"Bee here"

Optimus "What's your location"

Bumblebee "2335E, level 3. We're just about to breach the brig."

Optimus "I am concerned by the lack of decepticons. Have you and Jazz found anything?"

Bumblebee "No."

Sideswipe "Sides to Optimus"

Optimus "Find anything Sides?"

Sideswipe "Roger. Found Hot Rod. He's in bad shape."

Optimus "Lets get out of here. Jazz, Bee, head for Sideswipe's location."

Jazz "Hear ya loud an clear Optimus."

Bee "On our way."

-One Hour Later-

Ellie didn't recognize the slender silver figure Bee and Jazz carried into the infirmary, until she over heard Ratchet say "Primus Almighty Hot Rod, what the slag did they do to you?" The silver form was covered in blue liquid, which was pooling on the floor beneath the table, it lay limply on the table, weak, raspy mechanical sounds emitting from its mouth. She struggled to get up, frantic. Ignoring the pain in her leg, she staggered towards where Ratchet was frantically working, his hands inside one of the gaping holes in the chest of the thing that he had called Hot Rod. Her Hot Rod...

Ratchet, yelling "BEE, NUMBER FIVE CLAMP NOW! If we don't get this line blocked he'll leak out. MOVE IT."

Bee scrambled, getting Ratchet the tool he had asked for, carefully stepping over Ellie as she approached, her eyes wide. The figure rolled its head, faded blue eyes meeting hers and she thought she would die. She knew those eyes, she continued forward, just as a warm metal hand scooped her up. "No..." She whispered struggling against the finger's that held her, tears stinging her eyes. Those gun metal finger's closed slightly, sheilding her from the sight infront of her. A familiar voice cut through her pain filled daze.

Jazz "Easy girl..."

Ellie "Rod..."

Jazz "Doc Hatchet is the best there is and if you stay there, you'll only be in his way."

Ellie peered over Jazz's hand, watching as Ratchet struggled to save Hot Rod's life. Those dim blue eyes met her's again, the small mouth full of jagged teeth moved.

Hot Rod, rasping weakly "S...S...Sound...Wave...Knows...Knows about...Sparks..."

Ratchet swore rapidly in Cybertronian as Bumblebee dropped the clamp he had been holding, eyes wide and ran out of the Medbay before anyone could stop him, terror gripping his spark.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, No Hot Rod isnt going to die. He's too cool for that. Yes there will be LOTS of mushy lovin between Cobalt and Bee, just not in this chapter. We have to get the DRAMA done first. Once the DRAMA is done, there will be mushy lovin between Hot Rod and Ellie too. In this chapter though... :d Sparkplug's best friend finds out the guy she's been crushing on is a giant robot. MUAHAHA. See? That makes the wait worth it, huh? I dont own transformers. Duh.

Chapter 6, YOUR GOD FATHER IS A GIANT ROBOT

The movie had been awesome. Sparkplug had never gotten around to asking how it was he always had cash on his hologram, as long as he shared she didnt care. Knowing Sunstreaker like she did, she figured he had somehow robbed a bank or something. Katie was chatting on her cell phone, trying to get her mom to let her stay out another hour. They had stopped at a light when suddenly the seatbelt she hadnt been wearing slid around her, buckling in place with a click. Blinking she looked at Sunny, wondering what was up. The look on his face worried her. He wasnt smiling.

Sparks, quietly "Sunny?"

He didnt take his eyes off the road and spoke quietly. "We're being followed."

Sparks, her heart lodging itself in her stomach at the thought of something that could get Sunny worried enough to stop smiling. "By what?"

He looked at her, his blue eyes narrowed slightly. "Barricade"

Spark's eye's widened. She had heard stories about the decepticons. Barricade had been mentioned many times. "Whadda we do?"

Sunny. "You, will take your friend and find a place to hide. I will kick his slagging hide back to the pit he crawled out of."

Sparkplug groaned. "But I like Katie... Can't you get rid of Barricade without transforming and scaring the crap out of her?"

Sunny smirked "I like to scare the crap out of people. Hold on to somethin."

Sparkplug barely had time to grab the side of the seat as Sunny tore through the red light like a bat out of hell, throwing her back against the seat and causing Katie to drop her cellphone with a squeak of suprise. He weaved around traffic, turning onto historic highway 45 and accelerated, hitting 130 and staying there as he headed out to empty country, the cop car hot on his tail.

Katie, eyes wide "OH MY GOD!"

Sunny. grinning "Hey Katie, wanna see somethin cool?"

Katie "HELL YEAH!"

Sparkplug rolled her eyes as Sunstreaker became the only Lamborghini in history to drive on two wheels, before tearing off the side of the road and driving through a corn feild at 130mph. This time even Sparkplug squealed.

Sparkplug, sounding scared "Sunny...Can you see?"

Sunny, grinning "Nope. Can you?"

Sparkplug was about to say something when they stopped, abruptly. Sunny swore as his tires spun.

Katie "Looks like we're stuck... You got Triple A?"

The door's popped open.

Sunny, firmly "Out!"

Sparkplug knew better then to argue as she grabbed Katie and yanked her out of the Lamborghini, running as the twisting metal sound of Sunstreaker transforming reached her ears. Katie stopped suddenly, staring upwards. Sparkplug turned, just in time to see a 28 foot tall bright yellow robot jogging away from them towards another 28 foot Robot and body slamming it into the ground. 

Sparkplug "KATIE COME ON!"

Katie, watching the robot death match in awe. "Your...God father's Lamborghini...IS A GIANT ROBOT"

Sparkplug grinned "No. My god father IS a giant robot. Now come on." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter... wait... What chapter is this again? Oh yeah, 7! Ok. So. I have to give a shout out to Dancing Mouse, for her fanfic Wax On, Wax Off. I just about died laughing. That has got to be the best story about the twins I have EVER read. SUNSTREAKER AS A FEMME. Yeah. AWESOME. Kudo's to Dancing Mouse. Here we go. Booyah. Disclaimer, I dont own transformers. I do own Sparkplug, Ellie Takahara, Cobalt and Katie Mack. If you want to use them, go for it. YAY.

Chapter 7, I see heaven in your eyes...

Hot Rod's as system's shimmered on, his first thought was Ellie. He scanned the room, seeing her curled up on Jazz's shoulder plate as he lay in stasis on the bed next to the operating table. He pushed himself up with one arm, trying to get to his feet, only to find they wouldnt hold him. He managed to land on his hands and knees with a pained gasp. He shut his eyes, trying to force back the pain as he suddenly felt a tiny hand rest on his finger. Opening his eyes he saw her there, her big brown eyes meeting his. With a raspy voice that grated his vocal processor he spoke.

Hot Rod "Hey babe..." 

Ellie, trying to sound angry "What the hell do you mean hey babe? You slammed me into a cop car, broke my damned leg, ditched me in the middle of nowhere and then got yourself beaten to a bloody piece of scrap metal. You are one seriously crappy date Hot Rod."

He whispered softly " I love you Ellie... "

She burst into tears, wrapping her arms around his finger "Oh god Rod... I thought...I was so afraid you were never coming back"

Hot Rod, looking down at her with those deep blue eyes she knew so well. "Until I the day I rust away Ellie."

They both looked up to the sound of a mechanical throat clearing. Ratchet was standing in the doorway, arms folded, optic ridge raised.

Ratchet, in a voice that many a mech had grown to fear "What the slag are you doing out of that bed?"

Hot Rod, grinning "I had to check on my girl."

Ratchet, scolding "Your girl is fine. Now get your scrap infested aft back in bed."

Jazz "Awww come on Doc, this was just gettin good!"

Jazz ducked with a grin as a wrench came flying at his head and helped Hot Rod back onto his stasis bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barricade was dead. Very very dead. Sparkplug and Katie watched from the hay loft of the barn they had found 45 minutes earlier. Sunstreaker rolled his arm joint, wincing as ripped muscles sparked and looked around. Sparkplug waved and he grinned and headed towards them, just as squealing tires echoed through the night. Sunstreaker dropped into a loose battle pose, staring out at the road, then relaxed as Bumblebee came running across the feild in robot form, followed by Cobalt and Ironhide. 

Katie, squealing "OH MY GOD ITS AN INVASION! SHIT! GIANT ROBOTS ARE TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE EARTH"

Sparkplug, sighed, rubbing her temples "They arent invading."

Katie, still screaming. " OMG ANNIE, What if they eat us!"

Sparkplug laughed. "They arent gonna eat us. Remember how when you asked how come we never study over at my house I told you it was because my family was weird?"

Katie nodded, eyes wide.

Sparkplug grinned as the "giant robot's" approached, concern showing in their eyes. " Katie, meet my family."

Bumblebee, crouching to peer into the loft through the open door. "Sparks, you ok?"

Sparkplug "Yeah dad. You shoulda seen it! Sunny ripped that Decepticon a new slag hole!"

Katie sputtered, then fell backwards, hitting the floor as she fainted dead away.

Cobalt and Bumblebee stared at the unconcious girl with a mixture of concern and humor.

Cobalt "Well, that went well."

Sparkplug "Are you kidding? Shit... Is Ratchet here?"

Bee "Nope, we'll have to take her back to base."

Sunny. grinning wickedly "She can sleep in my room."

Ironhide, punching Sunny. "No."

Sideswipe "Awwwwwwwwwww, Sunshine has a crush."

Sunstreaker "I DO NOT"

Sideswipe 'Kissy Kissy Goo"

Sunstreaker tackled him, bashing his head against the ground. They were too busy fighting to notice Cobalt carefully helping Sparkplug lift Katie's still form into Bee's passenger seat. 


	8. Chapter 8

Woohoo! Wasnt that fun! Another human in the mix. Well, we knew it was bound to happen. There is a reason this is called Child Of The Universe... Yes folks, our beloved Transformer's are leaving earth. When? I dont know yet, I havent gotten there. But, its happening. Until then, enjoy... CHAPTER EIGHT!

Chapter 8, meet the parents

Katie slowly woke. A deep, gentle male voice spoked through the darkness. "Sparks, Katie is regaining conciousness." another, familiar, quieter female voice spoked "Everyone back up! Your gonna freak her out." The sound of heavy metal objects being moved caused her to open her eyes. Annie was leaning over her, looking concerned.Kneeling beside her was a slender man with graying black hair and intense blue eyes. 

Sparkplug "Katie... Can you hear me?"

Katie mumbled, looking around and thought she must be insane. It looked like a spotless mechanic's shop, bits of metal laying around, mixed with huge tools, all very organized. "God Annie... I had the weirdest dream...Seriously, you wouldnt believe it."

Sparkplug grinned "Try me."

Katie "Well... We met this gorgous guy and you said he was your god father and he turned into a giant robot..." A snicker drew her attention to the wall, against which leaned... Said gorgous guy. He grinned and waved. Katie stared. The older man shot him a glare, before turning his attention to Katie, in that same voice she had heard before he spoke. "Are you alright now?" She nodded.

Sparkplug "Katie, this is my uncle...er..." She gave the older man a questioning look and he winked at her. Holding out his hand, the older man smiled. "Dr.Ratchet, its a pleasure to meet you Katie."

Katie, shaking his hand, continued to stare at Sunstreaker, who ignored Dr. Ratchet's glaring and approached.

Sunstreaker, actually looking genuinely concerned "You ok kid? You gave us quite a scare."

Sparkplug, snorting with giggles "You sure thats its the other way around Sunny?" He shoot her a look.

Katie, looking confused "But... I saw you...You...The...Annie, you said that giant robot was your god father... Your... Your not a giant robot?"

Sunstreaker grinned "Nope. I'm a giant Mech. There's a difference."

Dr. Ratchet glared "Sunstreaker I swear if she faints again I'm going to weld your shoulder cannon to your aft."

Katie, eyes wide "Mech?"

Sparkplug looked at Ratchet questioningly. Ratchet's hologram sighed.

Ratchet "Since someone couldnt keep his mouth shut and she seem's to be confused, we may as well. Sparks, as much as we would like to keep ourselves hidden from your friends, eventually someone was bound to find out."

Sunstreaker, grinning "We could always tell her that if she tells anyone we'll eat her."

A loud metalic clang was heard from the hallway, followed by Sunstreaker's voice, albiet louder yelping.

Katie, staring at Sparkplug with a gulp "Mech's dont eat people do they?"

Ratchet his eyes kind "No. We do not. You have nothing to fear Katie."

Katie "We... You mean your one too? Are you Annie?"

Ratchet "No, Annie is human, like you."

Sparkplug "Other then you and Ellie, I'm the only human here. They're my family Katie... The greatest people you'll ever meet."

The sound of heavy metal objects being moved that she had heard earlier was heard again and from the hallway came the coolest thing Katie had ever seen, followed by the three robot's she had seen in the feild earlier. They stayed back, looking at her curiously.

Sparkplug, smiling proudly at the giant robot's. "Katie, this is my family. Ratchet you've met. The big sulky one over there is Ironhide, and the smaller silver one is Jazz, my gaurdian angel. Then we have..." She pointed to the two almost identical bots standing side by side, one yellow and one red "These are the twins, my god father's, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." She pointed to the massive bot standing behind them "This is gramps, his name is Optimus and these two... " She points to the two little standing infront, looking ready to burst with pride "Are Bumblebee and Sam, my parents."

Katie, staring in awe "Who are those two gay guys that were with you that time we went ice skating?"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at eachother and burst out laughing, getting glares from Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet. Bee and Sam exchanged looks and grinned and suddenly the two men Annie had introduced as her parents before were standing infront of them.

Bee "We call them class 5 Holographic Styiods."

Ratchet "It's a hologram program, simaliar to an andriod. It is the same program Sunstreaker used before the battle with Barricade. We are able to form a human persona of ourselves in order to fit in with society. It was very useful when raising Annie."

Katie looked up at the "Mech's" infront of her. "So... Are you guys from Japan?" The room erupted in mechanical giggles. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ok... Due to a tiny splash of writer's block that had me stumped on the last chapter... We're going to do something a tiny bit...different in this one then what I had planned. HAPPY MUSHNESS! Warning: This chapter contains GAY ROBOTS DOING GAY ROBOT SEX THINGS YAY!

Chapter 9, I am Iron Man - SQUEE!

-One Week Later- 

Out in the very middle of the Lake Tahoe National Forest, there was a beautiful meadow, accessable only by an obscure dirt road that goes on forever. Suprisingly, in the middle of the a clear, crisp night, two sets of headlights can be seen, closely tailing eachother as they roll across the meadow and stop. A black GMC Topkick and of all things, a gun metal gray Pontiac Solstice. They sit there for a moment and then in a twisting blurr of bending steel, transform.

Jazz, sighing contently and flopping backwards on the grass, leaving a nice robot shaped crater "Tooooooooooldja."

Ironhide grumbled, sitting beside the stretched out form beside him and begins picking at his right cannon. "The one in the matrix was better."

Jazz looked up at his beloved warrior. "No it wasnt."

Ironhide met his eyes, a curious look on his face "Why?"

Jazz, smiling softly, idly running his finger tips along Ironhide's leg. "Because it didnt have you in it."

Ironhide, staring at the ground, then staring intently at the man he loved with all that he was, his voice twisted with sorrow "You left me..."

Jazz " I came back." Jazz sat up, leaning over to wrap and arm around Iron's waist, resting his head on his shoulder plate.

Ironhide grunted. "You dont stop that now, your gonna be sorry."

Jazz, grinning, assimulated his armour, his slender silver protoform glistening in the moonlight and nipped Ironhide's neck with his jagged teeth. Ironhide growled, almost angrily and then his armour was gone too and Jazz was pinned to the ground underneath his slightly larger protoform.

Ironhide, his voice husky "Yer askin for it."

Jazz, grinning and feigning suprise "Oh my!"

Ironhide, looked down into those deep blue eyes and his spark melted as he burried his tongue in the deep, rich folds of Jazz's mouth, kissing hungrily and without mercy.

Jazz, panting, struggled to keep up with the ferocity of Ironhide's almost frantic passion. "Mmmm...Someone is eager tonight..."

Ironhide, grunting, worked his lips down Jazz's neck with a grin "I am...Iron Man..."

Jazz, moaning softly at the intense sensation flooding his sensors "Yes...You are..."

Ironhide, his voice soft, strained "Primus I missed you Jazz..."

Jazz ran his finger's across the jagged scars that littered Ironhide's back, shuddering as Ironhide moved down his abdomen, placing savage, primal kisses as he went "Not nearly as much as I missed you..."

((Since this is rated K+, we are stopping here. Sorry lovelies.Use your imaginations. Lots of grunting, moaning, loud sounds of metal smashing against metal ect..Robotic smut, YAY! Oh god, they're gonna get oil everywhere -giggle-.))

-three hours later-

Ironhide lay on his back in the grass, totally and utterly spent. His optics moved to the autobot sleeping with his head resting in the crook of his arm and smiled softly. For the first time in a long time, the old soldier was filled with a deep sense of peace. As his system's drifted into stasis, he thanked Primus for giving him back his Jazz. 


	10. Chapter 10

Awww, cute mush fest of Ironhide and Jazz lovin. YAY. Ok, so, I went to the store today and picked up my XBOX 360 LIVE, which was awesome... What was more awesome... Was the Transformer's Video Game Demo playing on the big screen TV next to the XBOX's. ITS FUCKING AWESOME. The graphic's are unbelieveable and there's this scene with Ratchet beating the crap out of Bone Crusher... The entire store was staring at me, because I swear to Primus I was doing a rabid fangirl squee fit. I kid you not, I just bought a fucking xbox... FOR THE GAME, which isnt even out yet. Well, actually, I've been mulling over buying an Xbox for a while. I have a PS2... Blah Blah BLAH blah. Point is. SQUEE. RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU THINK HOT ROD SHOULD HAVE SEX WITH ELLIE! raises her hand! OMG, ELLIE WENT SQUISH...Um, maybe that wasnt such a great idea... justagirl0985, this is for you. This is also, dedicated to my beloved... Epsilonus Prime. Until I rust away babe. YAY! I'm so cool. Yep. Arrogant and vain too. WARNING: SLASH! If you can call a Hologram having sex with a human Slash... I dunno, I think so! SLASH HOT ROD/ELLIE. YAY!

Chapter 10, Until The Day I Rust Away... 3 weeks after Jazz and Ironhide played kissy kissy bang bang like bunnies in a feild-

Ellie Takahara was at home, for the first time in four weeks. She didnt want to be. The three bedroom house she had bought simply to have a driveway to park her Ferrari in, was empty and foriegn to her. Even more so, now that her Ferrari was laying in the medbay of the Autobot base on the other side of town. She didnt belong in this house. She belonged by his side and every fiber of her being knew it. But after four weeks, at his insistance, she had gone home. He wanted her to get out of the base and get some fresh air. Ironhide had given her a ride home. So, here she was. Three hours later. Wishing more then anything that she was somewhere else. The sound of a rumbling engine broke her out of her thoughts. She knew that sound. She knew it so well, it twisted around her heart as she almost fell down the stairs getting to the door, hardly daring the believe it could be him, even after her eyes came to rest on the burnt orange Ferrari Enzo sliding neatly into the driveway. She ran, tripping on the garden house and tumbling. To her suprise, two strong arms caught her, her face coming to rest against a muscled chest. The faint smell of sandlewood filled her nostrils as she looked up. Her mouth gaping open at the tall, slender asian man standing infront of her ((YES, I MADE HIM ASIAN)) The thing that cought her attention was his beautiful almond shaped eyes, deep blue, striking against his perfect pale skin and chiselled features. Soft lips curved into a smile. A mop of ebony hair brushed just past his shoulders and she melted as she realized why the face she was so familiar. She was about to ask his name, when he spoke, with a voice she knew as well as her own.

Hot Rod "Hey babe."

Ellie, whispering "You look like Gackt..."

Hot Rod grinned "Yeah, like it?"

Ellie, still in awe as she stared up at the gorgous man infront of her "You look like Gackt..."

Hot Rod, looked down at her, chuckling "We've already established that."

Ellie, suddenly realizing it was infact her precious Rod, threw her arms around him, drinking in the fact that she felt flesh beneath her and not metal. "Your ok..."

Hot Rod, holding her in his arms, tenderly, gently "Yep. Ratchet gave me the all clear. Its about slaggin time. I've been waiting to try this out for weeks."

Ellie, softly "Don't ever leave me again..."

Hot Rod "Until the day I rust away babe."

With that, he leaned down, gently, passionatly, brushing his lips against hers. She felt her world explode into a thousand stars as she closed her eyes, melting into the man she had known was her soul mate from the moment she had first run her hands along his steering wheel. She hardly felt it as he lifted her off her feet, carrying her into the house and up the stairs, everything moving in a slow daze of blissful passion as they shed clothing. Pulling off his black trench coat, he tossed it on the floor, the see through black mesh top he wore under it following. She ran her fingers along his perfectly toned, hairless chest, moving down as he kissed tenderly along her neck. He chuckled as she tugged the waist line of his baggy black Tripp pants, then stopped, looking into those deep blue eyes of his questioningly.

Hot Rod grinned "Oh don't stop now babe. your almost to the best part."

Ellie, hesitant "Rod... Can we... Do you..."

He tipped her chin up, placing a tender kiss on her lips and moved her hand back to the button of his pants "Whadda you think?"

Ellie "Your... I love you Rod... "

He smiled and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. She stared in complete shock as he dropped to one knee and held it out to her. The ring, ironically, was a saphire, the same color as those beautiful blue eyes and she looked at him, feeling as if her heart was going to explode into a billion tiny bits of joy.

Hot Rod, looking up at her, blue eyes sad, almost pleading "Ellie... I can't give you children. I...I'm not even from this planet... But...I love you... With every pulse of spark in me... I've loved you from the moment I saw you... This is the only way I can give you anything other then that... But... If you will settle for a half rate hologram and a fast car... I'm yours...Always and forever. I dont want to live without you... "

Ellie, tears streaming down her face, threw her arms around him and whispered. "Until...The day... I rust away..."

He let out a woop so loud it shattered every car window on the block.

((( Then they had sex. Lots and lots and LOTS of sex. Muahahaha Rated K+ Sorry guys.)) 


	11. Chapter 11

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG -FRANTICALLY JUMPS UP AND DOWN, SQUEE-ING AT THE TOP OF HER LUNGS- OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! As for the review about not seeing how two robots can have sex like humans. It's called imagination! USE IT. If that doesnt work, trying driving your car into the front end of another car, repeatedly. Same basic idea. Wait, that was GAY robot sex. In that case, drive the front of your car into the BACK of another car repeatedly. LMAO. ELLIE AND HOT ROD ARE GETTING MARRIED! YAY! As for who is Cumui Gackt? Google it. YOUTUBE IT. He has the sexiest voice. Mewpurr. He's a very sexy Japanese Pop star. You may have noticed it mentioned in Baby Mine, that Ellie thinks he's hot, which is why Hot Rod decided to look like him. He's head over heels guys. Madly, MADLY inlove. I know I'm not the only one having a squee fit over the last chapter, so here's another something to squee fit over.

11, goodbye blue sky

Optimus Prime couldnt believe what he was seeing. Sitting on his desk, with a note underneath it, was an autobot sigil badge. The last time he had found one of those placed on his desk, Starscream had joined the decepticons. He gingerly picked up the note. Four minutes later, he was storming down the hall with such speed Ironhide and Jazz charged their cannon's and followed without question, certian there was going to be a battle. He burst into Ratchet's med bay, slamming open the door with such force it fell off the hinges. Ratchet looked up from his desk in alarm.

Ratchet "Optimus...What the slag is..."

Optimus held out Hot Rod's insignia and Ratchet's eyes got wide as he whispered "It can't be... He wouldnt... I just spoke to him two hours ago... He downright cheerful... He wouldnt..."

Optimus "He's going to ask Ellie to marry him."

Suddenly, Ironhide and Jazz both burst out laughing. Optimus and Ratchet stared at them, baffled.

Ironhide, still laughing as he turns, sliding his hand into Jazz's and they head back down the hall "It's about slaggin time."

Optimus handed Ratchet the note. It simply said

"I'm going to ask Ellie to marry me. I'm giving this back, because I promised her I wouldn't leave her again. If I stay, I can't keep that promise. I love her Optimus.  
Faithfully and forever your friend,

Hot Rod"

For once, Ratchet didnt feel sorrow, over the loss of a soldier.

Across town, a red Lamborghini Gallardo sat boredly infront of Elwood High School. Sitting in the driver's seat, was somewhat taller, somewhat more muscular version of the gorgous blonde god that was Sunstreaker. Dressed in tight black levi jeans, black combat boots, a white wife beater and a form fitting black leather biker jacket, he had shoulder length curly red hair. His intense blue eyes, masked by a pair of Rayban sunglasses, which he pulled down with one finger as he noticed several boys harassing Sparkplug. Slowly the driver side door slid open, 6 feet, 4 inches of solid badass stepping out. Shutting the door, he leaned against himself and watched with a grin as one of the boys trying to grab her got a swift knee to the groin and doubled over in pain. He smirked at her as she stalked passed him and slid into the passanger seat, sliding in after. Seeing the anger on her face he couldnt resist. As he backed out of the parking lot, he said jokingly "Ya know, they're only buggin you cause they think your car is sexy." 

Sparks "Boys are so stupid!"

Sideswipe looked at her, softening as he realized she was really upset. "Not all. Just most"

Frustrated, Spark's kicked the dashboard.

Sideswipe raised a brow. "Hey, watch the leather."

Sparks, pouting "Your stupid."

Sideswipe chuckled "That's got nothin to do with being a boy. Wanna tell me what happened? "

Sparks, looking at him "You sure you wont get pissed and tell Ironhide?"

Sideswipe looked over the top of his sunglasses at her pointedly "This is me your talking to kiddo. You honestly think I'm gonna tattle?"

She stared at the bottom of her seat "That guy I kicked. His name is Jake. He use to be my boyfriend... Sorta. He asked me out this morning."

Sideswipe whistled "Way to go Sparks!"

Sparks, looking ready to cry. "Use to be... I don't think he's gonna want to keep being my boyfriend after what I did."

Sideswipe, hiding his concern "Good point. So, why'd you kick him?"

Spark's, looking nervous "You swear you wont tell Ironhide?"

Sideswipe "Totally."

Spark's "He tried to force me to have sex with him."

The sound of squealing tires was the only warning she had as Sideswipe flipped an illegal Uturn and headed back the way they had come at 180 mph.

Spark's, sounding paniced "SIDES! ITS NO BIG DEAL!"

Sideswipe, his voice dangerously angry and he swerved around traffic, not slowing down "Like pit"

-45 Minutes Later-

-The twin's private com-

Sideswipe "Sunny, I need you to come pick up Sparks and keep it on the down low. I'm in trouble"

Sunstreaker "What the hell did you do this time?"

Sideswipe "I beat the slagging grease out of a 17 year old kid"

Sunstreaker "You did WHAT?" 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Holy Shindig... This is getting more and more fun by the chapter. YAY. Ok, so, for those of you that dont know the twins- Sunstreaker is the mischevious, easy going one. Sideswipe is the hardcore, gonna kick your ass and not think twice about it one. Which is why Sunstreaker dresses like an Abercrombie and Fitch model and Sideswipe dresses like Danny from Grease. Yes, I had inspiration for Sideswipe. :d He's a mix of The Fonz from happy days, Danny from Grease and Jesse from Full House. For those of you that arent old, those are from the 80's.If you havent seen the 1980's version of Grease with Olivia Newton John and John Travolta, you need to. It rocked. Anyhow, they all came out in the same time period when Transformer's came out. I just happened to be watching Full House when I wrote the last chapter and thought dude, Jesse and Sideswipe. Bingo. Sunstreaker, believe it or not, is based on my older brother Nathan. He was always the teenage heart throb. Blonde hair, big blue eyes, really popular, surrounded by oogling girls. Amazingly, he grew up and turned proffessional hippie. He has a master's degree from Michigan State in Recreational something or other and now he take's people out into the middle of the woods and teaches team work through survival skills training. Amazing what we grow up to be... I was going to be a proffessional ballerina, until my instructor heard me singing one day and offered to train me to sing. Now, I'm a semi proffessional singer. My last preformance was CAT's. I wanted Grizzabella, because the Melody Aria is one of my favorite's but I got Jenny Anydot's because of my dancing background. Grizzabella doesnt have to dance. Jenny Anydots has her own dance number. More work, but lots of fun. I'm babbling. Yay me. Ellie is based on me, believe it or not. As I type this, my hair is hot pink. I dont dress Harajuku persay, but I do dress up. Hot Rod, is a total goth boi. I LOVE Tripp pants. For those of you clean cut people that dont know what Tripp pant's are, they are the most comfertable baggy pants in existance. You can find picture's if you google them. Baggy, Black, LOTS of bondage straps and pockets. I dont know about you guys, but I LOVE a man in skin tight black mesh. Mmmmm. Hot Rod, was modelled after my boy toy Andrew ((Epsilonus Prime)) and my favorite gay pixie Matt, for whom I will always and forever be a fag hag. Sexy Japanese Gothic Super Model Ferrari. Purr. Bumblebee, bless his sweet little heart, looks like a freckled version of Orlando Bloom. Because there's no way he could be anything else. So, when you think of Bumblebee, think Orlando Bloom with big blue eyes. Ratchet's hologram is based on Mel Gibson. A more muscular, less old looking version of Mel Gibson. Ok, you guys havent seen Ironhide yet. He's next. Get ready, your going to like this. Squee!

Chapter 12 - Prepare To Die

A man walked into the Mission City Jail. He was very tall, built like a rock with broad shoulder's and muscles that strained against untucked, dark blue dress shirt he wore. Dark denim levi's showed hints of defined legs. Locks of sandy blonde flittered over two intense blue eyes. A jagged scar ran from his hairline to his chin on the right side of his still perfectly sculpted face. Raw power radiated from his every pore, giving him an air of intimidation that was down right sexy. If it wasnt for the scar, he could have passed for body builder version of Val Kilmer. He had a look of pure fury on his face. He walked up to the main desk and in a deep baritone that demanded respect, cleared his throat and spoke. The cop looked up at him, his hand unconciously going to his gun.

Ironhide, gruffly "I'm here to pick up Annie Prime and post bail for Sunny Prime"

Cop, voice shaking slightly "Name"  
Ironhide "Ironhide Prime, I'm their uncle."

Cop, gulping. He didnt have to ask why the man's name was Ironhide. "I'll need to see some ID sir."

Ironhide pulled a black leather wallet out of a back pocket, handing over his fake driver's license.

Cop, taking it and looking at it for a moment before handing it back "Bail on Sunny is going to be 1200 dollars, his court date is in two weeks."

Ironhide handed him a credit card.

Cop, running it and handing it back "It will be a few minutes. You can wait over there." He pointed to the row of chair's that lined the lobby wall.

Ironhide put his ID and credit card back in his wallet and sat, suprisingly graceful for his size. Ten minutes later, he was assaulted by a sobbing teenager, who burried her face in his massive chest. He wrapped his massive arms around her, talking softly.

Ironhide, his deep voice gentle "Easy kid..."

Sparkplug, through her tears "He told me he wouldnt tell you..."

Ironhide, raising a brow "He didnt. All I know is he beat the slag out of some kid."

Sparkplug, sniffled

Ironhide "You wanna tell me what happened?"

Sparkplug, looking misrable "No, cause then you'll just get pissed and break somethin"

Ironhide, smirking softly as he ran his finger's across her cheeks, wiping away her tears "I aint as stupid as Sideswipe Sparks. You can talk to me."

Sparkplug, taking a deep breath "This guy at school tried to force me to have sex with him... I told Side's and... It was like he went nuts... He just went back and threw the guy on the ground...You shoulda seen it Iron, it was like somethin out of a martial arts movie."

Ironhide's only reaction was his deep blue eyes narrowing. "You ok?"

Sparkplug nodded, fresh tears forming "He stopped when I grabbed his arm... The cops showed up before we could get out of there...I...I'm so sorry Ironhide...I didnt mean to cause trouble..."

Ironhide, eyeing the terrified looking Sideswipe that was being led towards the waiting room. "Awww kid, this isnt your fault. Not by a long shot."

Sideswipe, sounding scared "H...Hi Iron..."

Ironhide, coldly "If your smart boy, you wont talk to me right now."

Sideswipe nodded, looking at Sparkplug "You ok Sparks?"

Spark's nodded as Ironhide got to his feet.

Ironhide "Lets get the slag out of here."

The three of them walked out. It wasnt until later that night, after Sparkplug had gone into her room to take a shower, that Ironhide single handedly destroyed the shooting range. Suprisingly, for once, Sideswipe didnt get the brunt of it. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 already? Wow. Since I talked your poor eyeballs off last chapter, I'll make this short but sweet. I dont own transformer's. Yep, thats it, the end of my author note for this chapter. YAY.

Chapter 13- dear diary...

-Twin's private com-

Sunstreaker "Hey Sides, come'ere"

Sideswipe knew that tone. His brother was up to something. "Comin."

Sideswipe instinctively knew where his brother was. A connection stronger then a tracking beacon, the twins had always knew where to find eachother. Not suprisingly, he found his twin in "the hide out", a cave about 20 miles from the base. The walls were made out of iron ore, which confused normal tracking beacons and scrambled radar. Even Prowl would have trouble finding them here. He walked into the cave, finding Sunstreaker sitting on one of the chair's they had carved into the rock wall using one of the diamond slicer lazers swiped from Ratchet, munching on an energon cube and of all things looking through a bright pink notebook.

Sideswipe "Whats that?"

Sunstreaker, grinning "Sparkplug's diary."

Sideswipe got a very wicked grin on his face "You do know if she ever finds out she'll have Ratchet disassemble you right?"

Sunstreaker "My dear brother, that's what makes being bad so fun."

Sideswipe, scowling "And why we always get in trouble."

Sunstreaker "I thought you LIKED getting in trouble."

Sideswipe "Of course I do. Its the punishment part that sucks."

Sunstreaker "I think we need to help Sparks."

Sideswipe, looking concerned "I just got done helping Sparks. Ironhide is gonna deactive me if I get in trouble again this soon after that."

Sunstreaker "We promised Jazz."

Sideswipe, scowling. "I didnt say I wouldnt help, I just said if I get cought I'm gonna be deactivated. So whats the problem?"

Sunstreaker handed over the diary, Sideswipe reading, a worried look crossing his face.

Diary Entry as follows-

Dear diary, I'm a fucking cow. I'm fat, ugly and no one likes me. Guys dont like smart girls, with great personalities, they want dumb chicks with big tits. Besides, its not exactly like I can bring them home to meet the parents. I bet Jake only wanted me cause Kaitlin dumped his sorry ass and he was looking for a quick screw. Bastard. I'm glad Sideswipe broke his nose, even though I'm not worth all the trouble it got him in. Katie has been ignoring me since the fight with Barricade. I think she hates me. Who can blame her? It's offical. I'm the most unpopular girl in school. I don't even have a best friend. How can I? I live in a giant alien military base with a bunch of 30 foot tall robots. I give the word freak a new definition. Oh well. I'm going to bed. Got a test tommarow. American History. GAG.

-Sparkplug

Sideswipe looked at his brother, almost feeling sick "Poor kid..."

Sunstreaker "Yeah, there's a whole bunch of other entries just like that one. We gotta do somethin"

Sideswipe grinned "It just so happens, I have an idea. It's going to require some sacrifice. You up for it?"

Sunstreaker, smirking. "Oh, I thought you might. Whadda you mean am I up for it? This is Sparks we're talkin about. Of course I'm up for it."

They transformered, chasing eachother back to base.

-20 minutes later-

Sunstreaker "Have you lost your slagging mind Sides?"

Sideswipe, scowling "I told you it would require some sacrifice.

Sunstreaker, rolling his optic's heavenward "What makes you think he wont tear us apart and weld us back together inside out?"

Sideswipe "Because he loves Sparkplug as much as we do."

Sunstreaker sighed "You think thats gonna be enough to convense him?"

Sideswipe "It convensed you."

Sunstreaker, accessing Hot Rod's com channel.

Sideswipe grinned and headed into Ratchet's medbay. 


	14. Chapter 14

14. This is gonna be the last chapter for a bit. I have an audition this afternoon for a musical called song of survival. We shall see what happens. BUT. Have no fear, Im not done with this.The idea behind this, was thought up by Dancing Mouse... Sorry, I'm not stealing, I swear. I'm just borrowing a great idea... Its a great idea! GAH. See you soon!

Chapter 14. Dr. Frankenratchet gives Hot Rod Boobies!

Ratchet "Ok, that should do it. Fire it up Hot Rod.

Hot Rod looked at Ellie, who was sitting on the stasis bed with an sappy grin on her face and activated his hologram

Ellie, barely containing her laughter as she looked at the hologram infront of her

There, standing on the table, was a beautiful japanese girl. Her hair was braided, ended just above her butt. She wore black Tripp pants and a soft pink baby doll tee that said "Dont Hate Me Because I'm Beautiful" in white lettering and black and pink airwalk sneakers. She looked to be about 16. As she posed infront of the mirror Ratchet held up, examining her butt, then grinning and feeling up her moderatly sized breasts, Ellie almost fell off the table laughing.

Ratchet, sounding amused "I still cant believe you let the twins talk you into doing this."

Hot Rod "They bet me I couldnt do it."

Ellie "I think its sweet."

Hot Rod, grinning "I think I'm damned sexy."

Ratchet "The question is, will Sparkplug fall for it."

Hot Rod "You kiddin? I'm Hot Rod! Leave it ta me. That girl wont know what hit her"

Ratchet "Running two hologram's at the same time is going to strain your processors to the point where they will only be running at 45 and drain your power if you keep them going for more then twenty minutes at a time, so try to avoid situations where you have to use both."

Hot Rod "Got it doc"

Ellie, snickering "Hey Rod?"

Hot Rod "Yeah?"

Ellie "Does this make me a lesbian?"

The sound of two girls giggling hysterically echoed down the hallway.

-20 minutes later- 

Sparkplug's room was awesome. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had helped her with it. Walls were splatter painted in pink and gold, the floor was covered with soft white shag carpet. In the center of the room, was queen sized canopy bed, the frame build out of several large metal gear cogs cut and welded together. Nooks had been carved into the walls, shaped like butterflies, each with four shelves inside for stacking things and they had even set up a bathroom with a huge roman tub and a walk in steam shower, with a water heating system that never ran out. She had a huge walk in closet, with rotating bars to hand things, that moved with the push of a button for easy access. Against the wall was a 60 foot TV screen, with a DVD player, CD player, XBOX 360 and a Playstation 3. Ratchet had built her a super computer, at which she now sat, working on her creative writing homework, when there came a knock on the door.

Sparkplug "Come in!"

Ellie entered, followed by a younger looking asian girl.

Sparkplug "Hey Ellie."

Ellie "Yo! I wanted you to meet my cousin Tsukiko. She's gonna be staying with me for while."

Sparkplug held out her hand, looking at Ellie questioningly, wondering how she had explained the autobots to her cousin.

Hot Rod shook her hand, looking shy, in a very girly voice "Konichiwa, Annie-Sama."

Ellie "I gotta scoot, Hot Rod needs an oil change. Would you mind hanging out with Tsukiko while I'm gone?"

Sparkplug "Um... That depends... Has she met Rod yet?"

Ellie winking "Yep, she knows ALL about Rod and the rest of the family. We bumped into Sunny on the way in."

Sparkplug, looking at the shy looking Japanese girl infront of her with suprise "Wow, you handled it better then the last person that met him."

Hot Rod grinned "In Japan, Annie-Sama, we think giant robots are cool."

Ellie could barely keep a straight face as she said goodbye and left the two girls to get to know eachother, passing an eager Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in the hall.

Ellie gave them a thumb's up sign. She didnt think she had ever seen them look so proud. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. They cancelled the auditions because the Chorographer broke her ankle. YAY. I get ot try out tommarow instead. Should be really easy. The only prereq is singing experiance. Which means the dancing part will be really simple. I have 7 years of ballet, 4 years of tap under my belt and I've been preforming since I was 14. I love the feeling of being on stage. On stage... I am beautiful. I am graceful. I am a watched in adoration and awe, by people who have paid to come see me preform for them. It's such an ego rush. As for having time to update. The lovely man I'm married to takes very good care of me. Not having to work, leaves alot of spare time to do other stuff, like update. Alot. YAY. I SENT MY FIRST FLAME TODAY! OMG, I feel so bad. But seriously. This girl wrote a short story, one chapter long, about Sideswipe killing Cliffjumper, without telling how he did it or why, then went on about how Optimus had him deactivated for it, and had Sunny just sit there and let it happen without so much as a word of protest, then sit there and starve himself to death because Ratchet wouldnt kill him. Like Ratchet would sit there and watch Sunny slowly, painfully die sitting there in his medbay next to his dead brother, who was killed without a single fricken protest from anyone. I should probably apologize... I mean, maybe the person who wrote it simply didnt know the transformers the way the rest of us do. But I wont, because SHE KILLED SUNNY AND SIDES. KILLED THEM! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH runs back to her corner to cry THIS IS HOW YOU WRITE A GOOD DEATH SCENE. WATCH AND LEARN. In honor of everyone's favorite twins, I give you...

Chapter 15, Dont fear the reaper

-3 weeks later-

Sparkplug was dreaming. In her dream, she was walking through Jazz's meadow. But something was wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong. No longer was the sky blue. The air smelled of smoke and dust. The tree's surrounding the meadow were splintered and burning. The ground was torn by the footsteps of massive beings fighting. Her stomach churned as she walked past a huge metal arm, ripped from the autobot it had once belonged to. It sparked, blue trickling from severed hoses as the fingers still twitched. Pulling her eyes away from the horror infront of her she began to run, knowing that if she could just find the base, she would be safe. But the base was nowhere to be seen and she was growing more and more paniced. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she staggered up a hill, only to stop dead at the sight of the carnage infront of her. There, infront of her, was the massive, lifeless form of Optimus Prime, that face she knew so well, was emotionless, still. The once blue optic's, now black and empty as smoke poured from a jagged hole in his chest. Screaming she ran blindly, her heart shattering with grief. Bits of autobot lay all over the feild, arms, legs, bits of armour, all of them hauntingly familiar. Until a figure, kneeling over the body of another came into view. Momentary relief flooded her as she realized it was Sunstreaker. Surely he would save her. Scoop her up and take her away from all this horror and everything would be ok. Until she saw a glint of red and realized the body he knelt over was that of Sideswipe. He looked at her, his once cheery blue optics now glowed a sickening crimson red.

Dream Sunstreaker, his voice raspy and evil "They killed him Sparkplug. They killed Sideswipe...So...I killed them. All of them. I ripped them to shreds with my bare hands."

Sparkplug, whispering, agony clenching her gut "Oh Sunny...Why?"

Dream Sunstreaker, his voice twisted and empty "Because...I wont live...Without him."

Sparkplug began to scream, as Sunstreaker slammed his fist through his chest and ripped out his spark, red eyes going dim as he started fall forward ontop of her.

Sparkplug woke up with a gasp, realizing it had just been a dream and got out of bed, making her way down the hall with a heart full of dread as she opened the door to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's room. Sunny was laying on his stasis bed, head resting on his arms. Sides sat on the oppisite side of him, cross legged. They had been in the middle of a conversation when she walked in and grinned, looking at her.

Sunstreaker "Hey kiddo, I thought you went to bed."

Sideswipe, seeing the horrified look on her face pushed off the wall, his eyes filling with concern "What's wrong Sparks?"

Sunstreaker pushed himself up, hearing her muffled choke, just in time to see her run for his stasis bed, scramble up it and throw herself against the side of his face, sobbing hysterically. He exchanged a questioning look with his brother and spoke softly.

Sunstreaker, activating his hologram and hugging her comfertingly "What happened Sparks?"

Bawling, Sparkplug told them her horrible dream. After a moment of thoughtful silence, Sideswipe spoke.

Sideswipe. "Sparks, my brother and I werent always on the good guy side. But thats changed and we're never going back."

Sparkplug looked up at Sideswipe in alarm "You use to be 'cons?"

Sunstreaker, his voice serious "Sides use to be a 'Con. I followed him. That part of the dream, was the only part that would be likely to happen. Sides and I, we're a team. But your part of our team and I wouldnt be so heartless as to leave you behind like that."

Sideswipe "Optimus Prime is a good Mech Sparks. A damned good Mech. We trust him to have our backs and you can trust him to have yours."

Sparkplug sniffled. "What if the 'cons come back?"

Sunstreaker "Then we'll blow their rusty aft's into scrap"

Sideswipe "You got the twins watchin over you Sparks. There's nothing we can't handle."

Sunstreaker "And if we can't, Ironhide and Optimus can."

Sideswipe, jokingly "I'm more afraid of Doc Hatchet then any slagbag 'con"

Sparkplug "I'm glad you guys are my family..."

Sideswipe, grinning "We like you too."

Sunstreaker, running his finger's through Sparkplug's hair "Hey, whadda you say we sneak out of the base and go get some ice cream? I bet we can convense Bee and Sam to come. It'll be just like old times."

Sparkplug, grinning "Only if I can drive." 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Here it is folks. The moment in existance, where the meaning behind Child Of The Universe... Comes to pass...

Chapter 16- E.T PHONE HOME

Optimus Prime had a problem. One that tore at his spark. After hours of thought, he slowly opened a COM with Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet.

Optimus Prime "I am in need of advise."

Ratchet, dropping the tool he was repairing on the floor with a clatter. "What?"

Ironhide "Since when did you ask us for advise?"

Jazz "What's up Optimus?"

Optimus Prime "I just recieved a transmission from Prowl. He is requesting backup"

Ironhide "I'll go."

Optimus Prime "We will ALL go."

Sunstreaker "You tell me your thinkin of askin us to ditch Sparks, I'm gonna go 'con and bust your sorry ass all the way back to Cybertron."

Optimus Prime, sounding annoyed "Sunstreaker..."

Ironhide "Optimus... I would follow you to the pit and back, but I agree with the kid. We can't leave Sparks."

Optimus Prime "This is why I am asking you for advise. We cannot turn our backs on Cybertron. But I am fairly certian, none of us can find it in our sparks to abandon Sparkplug. Therefor, I have decided we bring her with us. The question is how can we ask her to turn her back on her own species and everything she has ever known to follow us across the stars?"

-Two days later, Sparkplug was working on a report for school when there came a knock on her door and Bumblebee, Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz and Sam's holograms came in, followed by Ellie and Hot Rod's slender asian male hologram. The minute she saw the expression's on their faces, she paniced.

Sparkplug, holding her breath. "Someone died, didnt they?"

The autobot's exchanged looks and Optimus stepped forward.

Optimus "Sparks... The time has come for us to return to Cybertron."

Sparkplug felt her heart drop into her stomach. Her voice was a pain filled whisper as she realized what she was being told. "No..." Bumblebee caught her as she sagged to the floor, holding her tightly against his chest. Tears started to fall as she looked up into those big blue eyes she had known since she was a baby and his spark sputtered as he remembered that night when their eyes had first met and he had known he would never let her go.

Bumblebee, his voice steady and firm "We will not leave you Sparks, unless you decide to leave us. Please... Please don't leave us."

Spark's clinging to the only father she had ever known "I...I dont understand."

Ellie "Hot Rod and I are staying here. You have a choice. You can go with them, or you can stay with us."

Every eye was on Sparkplug. She could see the pleading, the grief. She knew if she said she wanted to stay, every heart in the room would break, including her own. There was no hesitation. "I'm going."

The relief on everyone's face was obvious. 


	17. Chapter 17

17 SQUEE!

Chapter 17, On this road that will carry me home

The base was a bustle of activity as the autobot's prepared the ARC for travel. Sparkplug was on her way back to her room with a tuna sandwhich snagged from the digital food synthasizer Ratchet had created for her when a giant metal hand reached out and grabbed her. With a squawk she kicked at it, figuring it was Sunny or Side's being stupid. To her suprise, the mech that held her with a finger to his lips was Ratchet. Calming, she looked at him curiously as they "snuck" to his medbay. After he carefully made sure the door was locked, he set her on the operating table and grinned.

Ratchet "I made you something."

Sparkplug, raising an eyebrow at him. "Why are we being secretive?"

Ratchet "Because I dont want the twins involved."

Sparkplug grinned understandingly "So, whad you make me Doc?"

Ratchet slid open a panel on the wall, revealing to her suprise, a slender, female version of an autobot. Her armour was a soft pink. She stood at 16 feet, only a foot shorter then Bumblebee. Sparks stared in awe as the head split in half, revealing a remarkably roomy interior, with a pink platform in the center and what looked like a virtual reality helmet, a sleek black body suit, gloves and boots folded in the center.

Ratchet, wearing an uncharacteristically cheshire like grin "When you were younger, the twins made you a mech suit. I assumed, as you got older, eventually you would want a bigger one. So... I made you one."

Sparkplug stared at the giant Mech, slowly a grin moved across her face "Ratchet...YOU ROCK!" He chuckled.

Ratchet "Sakura, activate user friendly access system."

The mech suit leaned over, gently placing her hand on the ground infront of Sparkplug, who climbed into it and was lifted off the ground as the mech suit held the hand up to the cockpit in its head. Grinning, Sparkplug climbed in. As soon as she stepped on the platform, the face closed around her, leaving her in a well lit oval chamber. Ratchet's voice echoed through a speaker on the wall "Sparkplug, put on the suit and helmet. You'll want to remove your clothing to do so. The suit mimic's your movements, expressions and vocal patterns. Everything you do, the mech does. Everything you say, the mech says. Once you have a feel for movement, I'll teach you how to activate and use the weapon's system. Sparkplug pulled on the suit.

Ratchet "Ok, when you have the helmet on and your ready, speak the command activate mobility and vocal now."

Sparkplug pulled on the helmet and to her suprise, the inside of the mech disapeared and she was standing infront of Ratchet in his med bay.

Sparkplug "Its like...Its me..."

Ratchet spoke and she heard him as if he was speaking directly to her, not through a speaker. "

Ratchet, chuckling. "I made some modifications, but essentially, you are in every way, shape and form an autobot. The suit also has transformation capability, but I will teach you how to use that later. Right now, I want you to activate the suit."

Sparkplug "Activate mobility and vocal now" To her shock, she could feel the wall behind her, as if she was leaning against it. "Ratchet... I..." She blinked as her voice came out with a slightly mechanical twang to it. "Thats my voice! Its like I'm not even in a suit!"

Ratchet grinned. "Of course. I designed it. You will be able to see, feel, hear, smell, taste everything around you. "

She moved her hand up to her face and to her shock, realized that Ratchet hadnt shrunk, she had grown. Infront of her face, were two slender metal hands. She reached out to touch Ratchet's face, feeling smooth, warm metal under her fingertips as he stood there, letting her explore. With a smile, she threw her arms around him, hugging him. His chest was warm, strong as he wrapped his arms around her, looking remarkably proud.

Sparkplug whispered, the joy bubbling up inside her "Thank you Ratchet! Your the best"

Ratchet, chuckling "Walk around the medbay. I want to check and make sure there are no bugs."

Sparkplug skipped, the suit moving with remarkable fluidity.

Ratchet grinned. "Everything seems to be in working order. Ready for phase 2?"

Sparkplug "Phase 2?"

Ratchet with an almost wicked grin. "I was thinking we would give your new suit a test run against the twins. A little prank you could say."

Sparkplug grinned "Ratchet! I didnt know you had it in you!"

Ratchet, chuckling. "Oh, I've been waiting for this for a long time. 


	18. Chapter 18

18- Ok, yes, Ellie and Hot Rod are staying on earth. Dont you worry! You'll hear from them again. I think I may even write a side story just about them. Ok, just so you know, I dont support incest. I think its disgusting. This, is not incest. This, is Sparkplug being a brat. Keep the reviews coming people, I appreciate them. Here we go

18- Revenge is a dish best served... HOT!

Sunstreaker was sitting in the mess hall, leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the table, scanning a data disk when a pretty young femme walked gracefully towards him, he looked at her over the data disk, checking out her slender curves and grinned, wondering why no one had told him they had a new recruit. In a deep sultry voice, she spoke.

Sparkplug, purring with the modulated voice Ratchet had hooked up so she wouldnt sound like herself "Well, arent you handsome"

Sunstreaker flashed her his look at me I'm gorgous grins and removed his feet from the table as she sat down "Howdy, my name's Sunstreaker, what's yours?

Sparkplug sat, crossing her very pretty legs and smiled at him "Sakura. I'm new here."

Sunstreaker, flirting with his eyes "Its about time we got some new recruits. What's your specialty? "

Sparkplug recited what Ratchet had told her "I break things. Class ZX Weapons Specialist."

Sunstreaker grinned, thinking he had this one in the bag "I'm an SX-G. So, whats your weapon of choice?

Grinning, she activated her weapons system, which Ratchet and Ironhide had spent the past two hours modifying just for this. Sunstreaker's mouth dropped open as he stared at the femme with more cannon's then ironhide.

Sunstreaker, his voice husky "Baby... I think I'm inlove."

Sparkplug grinned as he fell right into her trap and batted her optics at him. "Mmmm... I like a mech that appreciates a good weapon's system. Whadda you say we head over to the practice range and get a feel for eachother?"

Sunstreaker couldnt move fast enough as she got up and headed for the shooting range. Accessing the private COM the way Ratchet had shown her, she let Ironhide and Ratchet know the plan had worked. The feeling of the someone else taking over control of the mech suit was a bit unnerving, but she relaxed as she heard Ironhide's voice in her head.

Ironhide, through the com "The minute you wanna stop this, say the word kiddo."

Sparkplug, giggling through the com "Iron, I wouldnt stop this for the world. Kick his ass for me."

Ironhide, through the com "With pleasure."

Watching herself beat the slag out of Sunstreaker was a great deal more fun then she thought it would be. Ironhide handled her suit with amazing agility, Sunstreaker could hardly keep up as he got his aft handed to him by a very sexy femme.

Sunstreaker was certian he had found his soulmate when she finally let him up. The femme held out a slender hand, offering to help him up. Dazed, he took her hand, using it to "accidently", fall into her arms. As he looked deeply into her eyes with a gaze that had been known to melt femme bot sparks all over the galaxy, he said with seductive voice "So...Wanna come back to my room and play catch the transfer cable?"

To Sunstreaker's utter shock, the femme bot replied, in Ironhide's voice "Slag Off." The look of horror on Sunstreaker's face was priceless.

As Sparkplug sauntered away, the laughter coming from Ratchet's medbay echoed through the base. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18- Angstation.Ladies and gentlemen, I have decided to give our transformer's one last hurrah before they leave earth. So, here ya go! TORTURE FEST! WOOT! For future referance, because I know your going to be wondering. I've decided that Jazz, is going to look like Jhonny Depp. Because come on, thats just hot. And are darling Optimus Prime, we mustnt forget about him. Optimus Prime, bless his sexy heart, is going to look like Brad Pitt. Why? Because I can. So naaaaaaaaaaaaah. I mean come on, these guys transform into sexy cars. OF COURSE the human parts of them are sexy too. 

Chapter 18, the darkness before the light...

The base was quiet.Optimus Prime sat at his desk, going over the reports Prowl had transmitted that afternoon. Ratchet was in his medbay, repairing a broken arc welder. Bee and Sam had gone to the lookout, spending the last few days they had before they left the earth in the place they had first bonded. Sparkplug was in the shooting range with Ironhide, no longer in her suit as she sat on a bench by the wall and watched him shoot things. All seemed peaceful, until a tortured mechanical scream shook the base, followed by pounding metal feet and a crash. Optimus was on his feet in an instant, extending his wrist blade he made his way down the hallway in the direction of the crash. So intent on scanning for decepticon's, he almost didnt see a strangled sound pulled his attention to the ground. He stared, not recognizing the naked blonde man or the red headed one laying limply in his arms, until he spoke, his voice frightened and full of pain. "O...Optimus...I...I can't feel him..." It was at that moment, that Optimus Prime realized that standing before him, a look of sheer terror on his face, was Sunstreaker. Optimus moved as something came flying at him, just as a sharp pain hit him in the back of the neck and his world exploded before his eyes.

Sparkplug was listening to Ironhide explain how his weapons system worked, when he stopped talking in mid sentance, holding up a hand for silence as he listened to something she couldnt hear. She was about to speak, when a twisted mechanical scream and an explosion was heard. Ironhide stepped infront of her, cannon's charging.

Sparkplug, slightly nervous "Hide... What's..."

Ironhide, gruffly "Trouble." He held out a hand for her to climb into and they took off down the hall.

Ironhide stopped suddenly as Ratchet came jogging towards them. For a moment, Spark's couldnt see what he was staring at.

Ironhide "Who the slag are they?"

It was then, that sparks saw the three men in Ratchet's hand. With a gasp she whispered "Its Sunny, Sideswipe and...Optimus..."

Ironhide swore.

Ratchet "I found them in the hallway, laying several feet apart. I came to check on you and Sparks before I headed to the infirmary. I believe we may be under attack."

"No slagging kidding"

Three sets of blue optic's moved to the floor, where a slender, muscular man man looked up at them.

Ironhide, staring "Jazz-man, that you in there?"

Jazz, his big blue eye's twinkling "Duh. There's a sniper running around here. Human, male, dressed in black. Very good aim. He nailed me in the back of the neck with something and when I came to, I was like this."

Ratchet "That leaves Ironhide and I. I'm trying to reach Hot Rod, Sam and Bee. I am getting no response."

Jazz "Sparks? How you holding up kid?"

Sparkplug snapped out of her daze, turning to look at the two autobots and the human that had been one the last time she had seen him. All three looked at her with concern.

Sparkplug, sounding scared "I... I dont understand... Why is this happening?"

Ironhide, speaking gently "Because its war kiddo."

In that instant, all hell broke loose. Her only warning was Ironhide's blue optic's suddenly widening and then going dim as they slid to the floor. A twisted mechanical gasp emitted from him as he struggled to set her on the floor without hurting her before collapsing face down infront of her. Ratchet had just aimed his cannon when he went down too. She was about to scream when a strong hand clamped over her mouth, dragging her behind a canister leaning against the wall. She trembled as she looked up, meeting Jazz's bright blue eyes, he put a finger to his lips and moved his gaze back to his fallen comrades, who were now undergoing a grotesque transformation, metal twisting and buckling, becoming flesh as they went from autobot to human. She sagged against Jazz, tears forming in her eyes and he slid an arm around her, comfertingly, watching as out of the shadow's six men stepped, approaching the pile of unconcious autobot/humans laying face down on the floor. She felt Jazz stiffen behind her as the world went black.

-Sometime later-

Sparkplug awoke to the feeling of the ground moving underneath her. It was dim and dusty. Trying to move, she realized she was held to the wall by shackles around her wrists and feet. Looking around, she could make out the outline of a walls and a ceiling and the sound of an engine rumbling. She turned her head. Shackled to the wall oppisite of her, was Ironhide's human form, his head hanging limply against his chest as his massive form sagged against his shackles. Beside him was Optimus, whose blue eyes met hers. His usually strong voice was soft and raspy, almost as if it hurt him to speak.

Optimus, concern crossing his handsome face "Are you alright Sparks?"

Tears forming in her eyes, she nodded "Where are we?"

He looked around "We appear to be inside a transport of some kind." He returned his gaze to her "Sparks, when we stop, I want you to do exactly what they say. Do not try to fight them. Can you do that?"

Sparkplug, fear filling her as she looked at Ironhide's limp form and noticed blood trickling from the corner of his mouth "Is Ironhide alright?"

Optimus, his voice masked with an attempt to sound optimistic that was failing misrably. "Ironhide is tough. He will pull through"

Sparkplug, trying to get out of her shackles "I'm scared Gramps"

Optimus, his blue eyes gentle as the ground under them jerked and the rumbling engine cut off. "I am too. But we will survive this. We always do. Have faith little one, you are stronger then you think."

Blinding light filled the room and four men climbed into the back of the truck, gun's pointed. One of them spoke.

Soldier guy 1, aiming his rifle at Optimus's chest: We can do this two ways. I can kill you, or you can come quietly.

Optimus met Sparkplug's eyes one last time, as he tried to reassure her.

Optimus, his voice emotionless "I will come without a fight."

Sparkplug, tears of fear sliding down her face, suddenly noticed a flash of blue through the mop of blonde hair falling across Ironhide's face. Blinking, she watched him, but he didnt move. Remaining limp against his bonds as they unlocked him and Optimus, then her, the two soldiers moved to pick up Ironhide as he slid limply to the floor, just as his feet came up. Bracing himself with one hand, the once limp and seemingly unconcious Ironhide sent both gaurds flying backwards with a spinning flip kick as Optimus brought his fist back, smashing it into the chin of the soldier that held him, ripping his gun from his hands, before slamming his elbow into the soldier's gut and flipping him over his head.

Ironhide, gruffly as he continued to beat the slag out of the remaining gaurd, who had gotten up after being kicked into the wall. The other two lay still as Optimus in one fluid movement aimed the rifle and fired, the bullet hitting the gaurd in the kneecap, the gaurd Ironhide was fighting slid to the floor and didnt move. Shouting was heard as Ironhide disarmed remaining gaurds, tossing Optimus an ammo clip.

Ironhide, turning to Sparkplug, in a gruff voice "Stay behind us Sparks"

Optimus, going through the pockets of the gaurd he had taken out "Lets go find the others."

Sparks trembled as Optimus held out the .45 calibur hand gun he had pulled off the guard "Do not use this unless you must. If it comes to that, aim for the abdomen."

Sparkplug, heart pounding as she took the gun "I...I'm scared..."

Ironhide, wrapping an arm around her as he braced his rifle against his hip "It's ok ta be scared kid, but if you wanna stay alive, you gotta ignore it and keep goin. We aint outta this yet."

Optimus nodded, smiling reassuringly "Besides. You are not in this alone. Are you two ready?"

Ironhide looked at Sparks, who nodded and grinned. "Yes sir."

In one swift motion, they were out of the truck , Ironhide and Optimus sheilding her with their bodies as they scanned the area. They raised their rifles, in one fluid motion as the sounds of a fight broke out behind the truck that had been infront of them. Sparks watched in awe filled horror as Jazz, Bumblebee and Hot Rod and Ratchet stood in a square around Sam and Ellie, kicking the slagging hell out of the gaurds that advanced on them with martial arts moves that rivalled the movies. Carefully backing around the fighting, Sparks found herself in the center of the now circle with Sam and Ellie. Sam wrapped his arms around her and she snapped out of the daze she was in, throwing her arms around him and burrying her face in his chest as she tried to forget the fighting going on around her.

Sam, softly "Shhh... It's gonna be ok Sparks... Human or not, they are still the autobots. Nothing gets them down." Sparks almost believed him... Until Ellie screamed. Looking up, she saw Hot Rod crumple, a pool of blood forming beneath his still form. Bumblebee was there, grabbing Ellie, holding her against him as she screamed and struggled. Sparks tried to say something as sharp hot pain shot through her and the world went black.


	20. Chapter 20

20. Ok, so, I have auditioned! YAY ME! I'm pretty sure its in the bag. Based on inspiration from Ellie and the fact that I was told there would be a 14 piece orchastra that they wanted us to sing over, I scrapped my origonal idea to do Memory from CATS and went for another favorite, more opera less musical piece. Song To The Moon, is an aria from an Opera called Rusalka, by Antonin Dvorak. Its a beautiful piece. Song Of Survival, is about a group of nurses who become prisoner's of war during WW2. The part I was trying out for, Jane, is a wide range mezzo and its a very emotional character role. Seven people sang for the part, I was one of three operatic vocalists, one of which was a coloratura and the other of which had absaloutly no breath control. The one with no breath control, attempted to do think of me from Phanton of the Opera and she botched it majorly. The Coloratura was my biggest threat... She's been singing with a choir for the past 9 years and she did the high c saprano solo from Miserere Mei Deus and she was ubelieveably amazing. I wish I was a coloratura... le sigh... Its for the best if I dont get it though... Because if I do, it means I wont be updating very often. The show is in 8 weeks and it runs for 3. Which means LOTS of time on stage, working my butt off and not alot of time for typing and making up stories. I think my range blew them away. I was the only one in the bunch who can sing countertenor as well as mezzo. Gosh, I'm ranting about singing instead of writing fanfic. Sorry guys. I'm just totally excited. Crossing my finger's for a callback, I shall dutifully type out another chapter for you guys.

20, a light in the dark

Sparkplug was floating through a sea of endless blue, when a soft, metal hand gently caught her. She instinctively grabbed on of the large metal fingers and clung to it as two glowing blue eyes looked down at her. As the blue mists parted, tears began to fall, she recognized the face from her childhood. Whispering softly, she spoke his name. "Primus..." The ancient autobot looked down at her and smiled softly. In a voice raw with power, he spoke. "You must return little one, to fufill your destiny."

Sparkplug curled into a ball in the soft, warm, strong hand she rested in "But...I'm scared"

Primus, gently "You must be brave. Your family needs you. The humans have betrayed them. You must return them to themselves."

Sparkplug, whispering "But how?

Primus "You hold within you, the matrix of new spark. You must use it to turn flesh into steel. I will guide you. "

Sparkplug, nodded and the world spun and crashed into an oblivion of light.

A voice opened her eyes. She saw a face, so familiar, once so full of life, now so twisted with pain. She whispered his name. "Sunny..."

Sunstreaker, tears, human tears trickling down his cheeks "Sides is dead" His voice choked as the word dead escaped his lips, his body shuddering with sobs as those blue eyes met hers, shaking fingers reaching up and unlocking the shackles that held her bound to the wall. She fell into his arms and just held him. He shuddered again and pulled away, his voice a hoarse whisper. "Dont. If...If I stop now, we'll never make it out of here." Her heart breaking, she nodded as he took her hand and led her, limping towards the door. They paused as he listened, trying with his human ears to pick up on the sounds of approaching gaurds. His deep blue eyes looked down at her, his voice a volumeless whisper "We're gonna try to find Prime and Ironhide. Stay close to me and dont make a sound, got it?" He lifted her over the dead gaurd laying infront of the door, his head crushed into a gory mess by the metal pipe Sunstreaker still held. She blurted it out, suddenly, realizing how afraid she had been she wouldnt see him again "Sunny..." He turned, looking down at her questioningly. She whispered it "I love you Sunny..." He smiled through the sadness on his face "Love you too kid... Now lets get you the slag out of here..." they made it half way down the hall when Sunstreaker suddenly shoved her against the wall, covering her with his back as a volly of gunshots rang out. As a gaurd came around the corner, aiming his rifle, Sunstreaker threw the pipe. It richochet off the gaurd's head as he crumpled to the floor. Cautiously Sunny approached the gaurd, grabbing the rifle and extra rounds the gaurd had on him and beckoning to her. She followed as they went further down the hallway. They had been about to round the corner when Sunny pushed her behind him again. She couldnt see around him, but when she heard his awe voice she almost cried.

Sunstreaker "Primus almighty..." Fear billowed through Sparkplug, until she heard a reply that replaced it with hope. With a choked cry, Sunstreaker ran from her, throwing his arms around a very familiar looking red headed man, who returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. Standing beside him, was Optimus Prime, whose brightly glowing blue eyes revealed that it was not Prime in control

Primus, smirking "You called?" 


	21. Chapter 21

Ok, so I've decided that this story is going to go on forever... By the time I'm done with the plot line I have going, there will be ten million chapters... Thats ok! You guys still seem to be into it... So... Maybe I should just rename it "The never ending story thats running rampant and will never stop" But I have so many idea's damnit! I should have put most of them in seperate fic's... But I didnt, cause Im dumb. So there. As for my acting experiance. My first musical was at the age of 14, when I got the part of Annie, in Annie. That was my first real play. I was so proud, because people actually paid to come see it, even though the money went to the Music and More Arts school I was attending. My last preformance was with the Sacromento Light Opera, I got the role of Carmen in Georges Bizet's Carmen. That was fun. Other well known musicals I've done. Phantom of the Opera, I played Carlotta. Which was an UNBELIEVEABLY hard role. The hardest thing I've ever done was a benefit concert to raise money the victem's of hurricane katrina. I preformed four pieces. Two of which, were Ebben ne andro lontana, from La Wally, by Alfredo Catalani and a duet with a coloratura, The Flower Duet by Leo Delibes, which is an unbelieveably beautiful piece of music, that happens to be really really hard to master. . .I'm just glad I was doing the Mezzo part and not the Coloratura... Mezzo is easier. For those of you that dont know what a Coloratura or a Mezzo saprano is. Coloratura have a HUGE range, they can go, depending on training, from a Mezzo to a high C aria. That means, they can sing the lower, robust stuff, or the high pitched stuff that breaks glass. I'm a Mezzo. Mezzo have the deeper, louder voice. We're the one's that can be heard over a full orchestra by the people in the back because our voices boom. Countertenor, which I also sing, is an Operatic Alto. That means, with a warm up, I can sing in the same key as Andrea Boccelli. I have had proffessional vocal coaching, from the age of 15. Opera is really really hard. Its not just about having a voice. Its about having control. Control, requires practice. Singing, is my life. My passion. "When you open your mouth, let your soul shine through and paint the world with the colors of your heart... " -anon, qoute my vocal teacher used. Yeah, enough blabbing. BRAVA to me, BRAVA to you and BRAVISIMO to this fanfic, which is now going to start...in...3...2...1 DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN TRANSFORMERS- HA MADE YOU LOOK. Ok, now, on to the fanfic for real this time.

21, Ode To The End...

Eight beings stepped out of the military compound in the middle of the Nevada desert, two of them had been dead, until Primus had returned them to their bodies. The twins clung to eachother like lovers, getting as close as they possibly could to eachother and still walk. Ellie and Hot Rod shared the same, side by side, arms entwined. Bumblebee, flanked with his own personal gaurd of Optimus Prime, Sam, Jazz and Ironhide walked in the middle, Sparkplug in his arms, her head resting against his chest. They had made it 100 feet from the exit, when the figure that was Optimus Prime stopped, his eyes once again glowing bright blue. At his command, the humans seperated. All but two. Optimus Prime, gently took Sparkplug's hand in his. Eyes met. With a burst of blinding light, all was restored to the way it should be. Where eight humans had once stood, now there were only two, surrounded by the giant robot beings they called family. Her family saved, Sparkplug promptly crumpled to the ground. All eyes rested on her. Ratchet moved quickly, kneeling beside her, scans running. 

Bumblebee, sounding hysterical "RATCHET WHATS WRONG WITH HER?!"

Ratchet, placing a comforting hand on Bumblebee's shoulder "She's simply exhausted. She will be fine if we get her back to the Arc where I can give her fluids and a place to rest."

Optimus "I suggest we head for the ARC. I would like to be out of orbit by sundown. "

In an instant, where a line of transformers had stood, there was now a row of cars, tearing across the desert.

Inside the bright orange Ferrari Enzo, Hot Rod's hologram was holding Ellie in its arms. She looked up at the man she loved with all her heart and stroked his cheek.

Ellie, firmly "We're going with them Rod."

Hot Rod looked down at her suddenly, alarmed. He had thought they had agreed to stay behind, so that she could live among her own kind, the things and people she loved. He had made it clear that he would stay with her, with no regrets. He hadnt thought it possible to love her even more, but at that moment, he thought his heart would burst with the love he felt. "Are you certian Ellie? You dont have to do this. I can remain in car form, use my hologram to pose as a human. No one would know."

Ellie, tears in her eyes "I go where you go. These people are your family. After what the humans have done, If they leave, they wont come back. We're going with them."

Hot Rod pulled her close, passionatly kissing the brave, wonderful woman who had for some reason, found him worthy of her love "I love you Ellie"

Ellie closed her eyes, leaning her head his chest, tracing her fingers along the place where only minutes before there had been a bullet wedged, remembering the agony that had ripped through her when she thought she had lost him and her tears fell, before she clung to him, weeping like a baby.

Hot Rod, rocking her comfortingly "It's all going to be ok babe...I promise"

-7 hours later-

Sparkplug opened her eyes, to find herself laying in her bed in the Arc, surrounded by holograms. Sunny and Sides, Bee, Sam, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and Optimus all sat around her bed, blue eyes intent

Sparkplug, suddenly thinking something was wrong, sat up. "What?"

Ratchet spoke, gently, a strong hand pushing her back onto the bed, then smoothing the hair out of her face with a soft smile "First. How do you feel?"

Sparkplug looked around, wondering why they were all gathered around her "I'm ok... We...We got away, didnt we?"

Ironhide, softly "Couldnt have done it without ya kid."

Bumblebee, smiling at her with those big blue eyes, so full of love "We're so proud of you..."

Optimus, gently "Are you ready to leave the earth Sparks?"

Sparks looked at him, eyes wide "Already?"

Optimus nodded "We are waiting on you."

Sparkplug looked around the faces of the people who ment everything to her and qouted the twins "Lets do this!" 


	22. Chapter 22

22- Platypus! No, not in the story. I saw a platypus today. No, I dont live in Australia, it was at the zoo. I've decided, that I like platypus. Why am I telling you this? I have no idea... Platypus are really nifty AND! Cute! Very cute. Yep. I like em. I think they may be aliens from another planet. MUAHAHAHA. Maybe! They transform! Into...Kangaroo! YES! Muahahaha! Yep, I'm bored, cant you tell? Incoming fanfic. Today's inspiration: Vitas- Lucia De Lammermoor, Renee Fleming- Marietta's Lied, LaFee-Sturben Fur Dich, Gackt- Shima Uta, Bonnie Tyler- Turn Around, Marilyn Manson- Beautiful People, Vienna Teng- Shine, Miserere Mei Deus, by the Kings College of Cambridge Tallis Scholars choir, Kyrie Requiem, by the same, and Walking on the air, by Celtic Woman. Suffice to say, I'm listening to alot of very mellow music today. Somewhat meloncholy. If you havent heard of Vitas. I recommend you YouTube it. Vitas, is a natural male Saparano. Meaning, a guy that sings Opera, like a girl. He's got an amazing voice and he does alot of opera pieces put to pop music. AND! He sings it in Russian, which is a really fun language to listen to. If your going to listen to chamber music, the Tallis Scholars are unbelieveable. I highly recommend them. They can also be found on YouTube. Yes, I am trying to promote musical culture. MUAHAHA. I listen to music from all over the world, everything from black metal to choir music. Can't get enough of it. Yes I'm rambling, on and on and on. Today, things will be a bit more solemn. Questions will be answered and Optimus Prime, will show a side of himself that is rare.

22, sea of memories

-four days after they left earth-

Sparkplug found Optimus Prime in his office, his massive feet on the desk as he leaned back in his chair, scanning a data report. He looked up as she came in.

Sparkplug "Hey, you busy?"

He shook his head and set a hand on the floor, which she climbed into.

Optimus, lifting her to the desk "What can I do for you, Sparkplug?"

Sparkplug "You have a matrix inside of you, right?"

Optimus set the data report down and gazed at her for a moment. "Yes."

Sparkplug "Have you always had it?"

Optimus shook his head. "No, it was given to me by Sentinel Prime."

Sparkplug "I have one inside of me too."

Optimus smiled gently "Yes, you do. You bear it well."

Sparkplug, quietly "I dont think Im suppose to have it."

Optimus "I don't think I was suppose to have mine either."

Sparkplug looked up at him curiously "But your a great Prime, Ironhide says your the best there ever was"

Optimus sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose "Luck, nothing more. I lead, because people expect me to lead them. Half the time, I have no idea what I'm doing."

Sparkplug, tears starting to fall "There's no way I can ever be as great as you..."

Optimus's Hologram flickered on, sitting beside her on the desk and wrapping a comferting arm around her shoulders. His deep blue eyes looked into hers. "I am not great. I am simply a person, like everyone else, trying to do the right thing."

Sparkplug, looking up at him "But why us?"

Optimus, staring out the window at the stars. "Because, it is our destiny to be so. We are needed little one. For me, that is enough."

Sparkplug, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his strong chest "I dont know what I would do if you werent here gramps..."

Optimus "You would carry on, as you always have. Because you are strong and brave and beautiful and that has nothing to do with me being here."

Sparkplug "Optimus... "

She was interrupted by a loud crash and the sound of Ironhide getting ready to kill something, indicated by the slew of loudly yelled swear words echoing through the base.

Optimus grinned "Sounds like the twins are feeling better."

Sparkplug giggled.

There was another crash, the sound of Sunstreaker squealing and an explosion.

Optimus, with a half hearted heavy sigh "I suppose I had better go stop Ironhide before he blows a hole in the hull." The hologram flickered off and Optimus held out his hand for her. She climbed into it with a grin and he set her on his shoulder, making his way down the hall. Two Primes, content in the knowlege that everything was back to normal. 


	23. Chapter 23

Ok, callback recieved. They want to see me dance, I was told to be ready to follow a routine, which means the chorographer basically wants to make sure I can follow her. I also got a call from a friend whose dance company is prepping for a production of The Nutcracker and just lost their Prima to a knee sprain, which means they will be holding auditions! Granted I havent danced En Pointe in a production in almost a year, but I dance twice a week, so I should be fine. If I dont get this, I may go for that. Point is, I'm going to be busy. Oh so sorry... So so sorry...

WARNING: Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeex! KINKY SEX! SEX SEX SEX! IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH FOR SEX, YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING ABOUT SEX! SO GO AWAY! IF YOU ARE, HERE YOU GO! SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX! The way it should be. None of this He put Transfer Cable A, into Interface Port B crap... He used a firewall, so that she didnt get a virus. MAUAHAHA. Shadowcat, this is for you. YOU WANT TOE CURLING? YOU GOT IT.

Chapter 23, Spark-Mates

On the lower deck of the ship, away from prying eyes...

Bodies moved in blissful harmony. 

Clothing littered the floor like fallen flower petals, cast aside like drops of rain pattering against concrete

Fingers drifted, stroking, caressing, brushing like feathers against burning flesh, only to fall, grasping, clinging as passion flared uncontrollably, tearing from heart to soul and consuming everything in its path.

The soul cry of lovers connecting filled the air, building and escaping like waves crashing against the sands of time, twisting into an explosion that shatters the silence of the two hearts that refuse to be ignored.

Ellie screamed as a ball of burning blue engulfed them both, throwing her head back as the burning fire of her body and his threatened to destroy them both in a super nova of exquisite, almost unbearable pleasure.

When it was through, she was alone. Her holographic lover gone, the only trace of his existance at all, the still thundering waves of her orgasm as it calmed. Outside the door, slumped against the wall, was a bright orange autobot, his bright blue optic's dimming as he slipped into a blissful stasis, forced by utter and complete exhaustion. Filled with an unmeasurable sense of peace, Ellie Takahara let her eyes close.

They belonged to eachother now.

-In the room down the hall, staring in awe at a computer screen-

Sunstreaker, in awe "Holy Slag... Did they just bond?"

Sideswipe "Yeah, totally offlined him too."

Sunstreaker reached out, stroking the invisable connection he shared with his brother. Sideswipe visably shuddered, his optic's flaring.

Sideswipe "Sunny..."

Sunstreaker grinned wickedly and stroked it again, reaching out and flicking his brother's spark. Sideswipe moaned.

Sideswipe, his voice husky "Sunshine..."

Sunstreaker's optic's narrowed at his brother, who was grinning "Oh its on now."

In an instant Sideswipe was on his brother, pinning him to the wall. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."

Sunstreaker shoved his brother backwards and throwing him against the floor, kissing his lips firmly "I'm gonna slag you so hard your circuits are gonna cry for their creators."

Sideswipe, returning the kiss, roughly almost angrily "You think so huh?

Sunstreaker reached up under Sideswipe's armour and shoved his thumb in a certian hole. Sideswipe gasped and arched upwards. "S...S...Sunny..."

Sunstreaker flicked his brother's spark again, smirking as he cried out, writhing on the floor beneath him. He then got up and nonchalantly strolled out of the room, leaving Sides there, completly unfufilled and grinned wickedly at his brother's frustrated cussing.

Sunstreaker "I toldja never to call me Sunshine." 


	24. Chapter 24

There is no author note. I'm not up to writing one tonight. But I have to write, because I need to get my mind working, keep it flowing and moving so that it doesnt break down and sink into a black hole of depression. I dont care if you dont like this chapter. This one is being written for me. Bite me.

Ratchet had his finger's inside a plasma drill. Carefully reassembling its targetting mechanism. When he heard someone enter and shut and lock the door. Looking up he saw a familiar face staring at him. One look at the haunted expression and Ratchet was on his feet.

Ratchet, softly "You had that dream again, didnt you?"

Optimus nodded.

Ratchet turned on his arc welder, filling the room with sound and opened his arms.

Almost instantly, Optimus was in them, burrying his head against the medic's chest, his shook massive frame shaking almost violently, the sound of the arc welder drowning out the sounds of his sobs.

Ratchet held him, as he had so many times, being the rock that he clung to, when faced with the concequences of a war neither of them had ever wanted to be a part of.

Optimus whispered, his voice hoarse "Ratchet... Love me tonight..."

Ratchet looked down at him, meeting his eyes "Are you certian?"

Optimus nodded.

Ratchet slid his hand behind Optimus's head, gently, passionatly pulling him closer and catching his lips in a passionate, tender kiss.

Optimus folded into his arms, deepening the kiss, hungrily, selfishly.

Ratchet let him take.

They joined in almost violent passion, each using the other's body to vent pent up emotions, to heal hidden wounds, together they forgot about the pain and suffering all around them until there was nothing left and together they lay, spent, simply holding eachother.

Ratchet waited for it.

Optimus "I love you Ratchet..."

Ratchet smiled. Those words, making it complete. "I love you too Optimus."

As they fell into stasis, taking comfort in the strength of eachother, Optimus thanked Primus that he had Ratchet by his side.

As his systems went offline, he whispered softly to the man in his arms. "It will be alright Optimus..."

And Optimus believed him... Because he was Ratchet... Ratchet had always made everything alright... 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25, little spark 

Optimus Prime looked down at the sparkling sitting on the stasis table infront of him. He knew her every feature. From the freckles on her behind to the curly blonde glow of her hair. He had changed her diapers, bottle fed her, calmed her fears, comforted away her hurts and worries. As her life had slipped away that fateful day so long ago, his spark had responded, pouring his very life force into her. He knew the price of the Matrix she bore, for it was the same price he had paid. And now she asked him to risk her very soul. And he would do it, without a second thought, rather then face the thought of the pain her loss would bring, not just to himself but to a group of soldiers that had already lost far too much. Her bravery, never ceased to amaze him. Perhaps, her soul would be strong enough. He could only hope. For only he held the creation matrix. Only he could grant her request. He looked down at her, as the others stood around the medbay, offering silent support to the little girl they had grown to love so much and the fearless leader that had led them through endless battles, given them hope when there was none. He spoke, his voice soft, tender.

Optimus "Sparkplug... Are you certian?"

She looked around, meeting the faces of the people who had been her whole life. There was no doubt in her mind. Time had been ripped out from under them all by a scan taken during a routine physical. The moment she had overheard Ratchet telling Optimus that her heart was failing, she had known what she must do. Trying to hide her fear, she replied "Yes. Lets do this."

Optimus closed his eyes, reaching into the matrix, just as she reached into hers and threw his lifeforce into her, struggling to stay online as his spark was drained. Her body jerked and shuddered, but it was there. A spark. The most beautiful little spark in existance. He felt Ratchet's arms holding him up as he forced more of himself into her. He had to finish this. Had to make certian it would hold. Shuddering, he reached out, gently pulling the spark from Sparkplug's now lifeless body and placing it into the protoform laying on the stasis bed oppisite. Forcing himself to remain online, he poured more of himself into it, watching as it twisted and grew, bonding to its new form as his sight blurred and went dim, the mighty form of Optimus Prime crumpled to the ground, too weak to even speak. Strong hands lifted him, he was briefly aware of Ratchet's quiet voice, telling him that everything was alright. His last concious thought, was how much he loved this ragtag team Mechs that had always been by his side.

Deep blue optic's flickered and glowed as the little Sparkling on the bed seat up, looking around at the sea of eager faces all around her. With a soft cry she watched them drag Optimus away, until Bumblebee wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

Bee "Shhh... It'll be ok...He's just drained... Do you remember who you are?"

The little sparkling looked around again, her deep blue optic's wide "Spark...Plug..."

Ratchet spoke then "Scan's indicate the sparking was a success. She's fully bonded to the protoform. How much of her memories as a human remained intact however, remains to be seen. She has the processors of a child, regardless. Time will tell... For now, the worst is over. "

Sparkplug sucked her thumb, going to sleep in Bumblebee's arms as everyone prayed to Primus for the best.


	26. Chapter 26

26. I have a funeral tommarow. I got a PM from someone asking if I was ok. The answer is no. I will never be ok. But I will survive. I will continue to live and breath. I will continue to dance. Sometimes, you have to learn to ignore the pain. To ignore that dull ache that never fades, so that you can keep going. I have to keep going. I don't have the option of crashing and burning. I'm not ready to die yet. I thought I would share with you, one of my writings. No worries, I will put more of the fanfic under it.

So many claim to know me... But they know nothing. So many so called friends, have haunted me in my search for what was there all along... Only to trick me into false hope with empty promises of caring and understanding. I have finally... Awoken... To understand... None of them ever ment anything in the first place... Because my true friends, never left me. Forever they been by my side... Watching over me, loving me, understanding me with all that they are. They do so without arrogance... Without judgement... Selflessly... They give all of themselves... Perhaps this is why I am so disgusted... By the lack of all that they are, which I find here... On this plane... But I am better... Then all of this... My soul knows truth... Those who truelly know me... Show me, not through words. Not once, but always. Nothing ends this love, that only grows, like a wild tree ripping free of the soil to dance wildly in the sunlight... They seek not to change me... To make me become something I am not... Only... To encourage me to join the dance... To embrace the sun that reaches down to warm my tear stained face in blissfull compassion and forget the agony of the scars that time has branded into my soul... They do not seek to conform me to the way they are, but rejoice openly in the beautifully unique being that I am becoming... My beloved gaurdians... Who have been with me, not just for a handful of lifetimes, not just for moments in time... But for all existance... From the moment of my first thought... As they will be with me at my last... To know this love... To know... With all that I am... Of what surrounds me... This... Gives me peace... Gives me strength... Gives me hope... I am all that I am, because of the beauty, I have been shown... With all that I am... I rejoice... The existance of they who watch over me... To you, who has been by my side... To you who has held me up, at times when I have felt myself about to fall into an endless abyss... To you who has watched, to you that has protected and tought and loved... I honor you... With the life I choose to dance... The colors I choose to paint existance with... I honor you... And I thank you... For teaching me... That there are those who understand... With all that they are... What it is... To love with all that is you, to dance like no one is watching, to shatter, utterly and completly, only to be rebuilt into something greater then you are.

Life throws things at you sometimes, that bring you to your knee's. Pain unmeasurable. But it is that pain, which molds you into who and what you are. Put your faith in your creator, get up... and dance.

Ok, on to the fanfic. This is going to get odd so I'm going to explain things. Transformers, I have decided, due to the lack of femme's in the series and such, are transgendered. There is no male or female, they simply are. Therefor... Ironhide is capable of carrying and giving birth to young. Don't like it? Tough. I'm writing this for me.

Chapter 26, a new day. -Two weeks later-

Ironhide's sensors snapped on and he sat up with a jerk. His eyes moved to Jazz, who slept peacefully beside him after a night of passionate love making, then to his abdomen, where he had felt something that he hadnt felt in 10 million years. It couldnt be possible. The allspark was gone. In an uncharacteristic trembling manner, he gently shook his bond-mate awake. Jazz mumbled, blue optic's brightening. He saw the expression on his lover's face and sat up abruptly.

Jazz, sounding worried "Hide? Wazzup?"

Ironhide, staring straight ahead, grabbed Jazz's hand, slowly moving it to his abdomen. Jazz's optic's widened at what he felt pulsing there. There, within Ironhide's creation cortex, was a tiny, pulsing spark.

Ratchet was in his medbay, working on a report and watching Sparkplug drawing on the wall with a red crayon, when the sound of Ironhide crashing down the hallway was heard. Moments later, to his alarm, both Ironhide and Jazz came bursting in.

Ratchet, sounding alarmed "Ironhide what the..."

Ironhide, without waiting for an answer grabbed the tool Ratchet used to take pictures of internal functions and held it to his abdomen. Ratchet's report clattered to the floor at the picture that flickered onto the screen. There, inside Ironhide's creation cortex, was a sparkling.

Ratchet, for once in his life, unable to find the words to articulate what was going on in his head "It...How?"

"Matrix did it!"

Three wide sets of optic's turned to the little sparkling drawing on the wall. Sparkplug giggled.

"Matrix made it so babies could get made. He told me"

The sound of a crackling voice over the com-link broke them from their dazed thoughts

Optimus Prime "Bring her here"

Ratchet scooped up the little sparkling and followed by Jazz and Ironhide, walked into the back room where Optimus was still recovering from the sparking.

Optimus, calmly "Congradulations Ironhide.It seems you and Jazz are the first recipients of the joining of two matrix's."

Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz just stared.

Ironhide "What?"

Optimus, smiling softly, still sounding remarkably calm "The joining of two matrix's. Sparkplug now is the one and only Prime and you, now carry the very first new sparkling of our race." 


	27. Chapter 27

Awwwwwww! Ok, so it was discovered that Sparkplug had a heart problem. To save her life, she asked Optimus if it would be possible to do for herself, what was done to Sam and the other autobots, turn flesh into steel. Optimus of course was willing to try and using the matrix of leadership, also known as the matrix of creation, turned her soul into a "spark" Which he then removed and placed into a protoform, creating a sparkling. An unexpected side effect, was the fact that when his matrix connected with hers, the two matrix's joined, thusly removing the matrix of leadership from Optimus and putting it into Sparkplug. So yeah. When the two matrix's combined, they created an "allspark" of sorts and this just happened to be the reason why the autobots, formerly sterile because of the lack of the allspark, suddenly became fertile again... Resulting in BAM, Ironhide getting pregnent. YAY. Another sparkling to add to the family! JOY. Disclaimer. I dont own transformers, though I did, I wouldnt share, because Im mean. So nayah:p

27, Mama 'Hide

Sparkplug climbed into Optimus Prime's lap, sticking her thumb in her mouth. Four weeks had passed since the sparking and two days away from stopping at the planet Tiburu for fuel and supplies. It had been discovered, much to the bittersweet joy of the autobots, that Sparkplug had reverted back to the days not so long ago when they had a little sparkling running around the ship. Ratchet was in the infirmary, yelling at Sunstreaker while repairing his arm, which had been ripped off by Ironhide, who had finally gotten sick of the twins poking at his growing middle and calling him Mama Hide. Mama Hide, was in the shooting range, beating the slag out of a training drone. Jazz, Sam, Bumblebee, Hot Shot, Ellie and Sideswipe were playing poker. Sideswipe was cheating.

Sparkplug "gramps?"

Optimus looked down at the little one in his lap, a soft smile crossing his features as his intense blue optic's met hers "Yes little one?"

She snuggled against him "Are you ok?"

Optimus blinked "I believe so. Why do you ask?"

She leaned her head against his chest "Cause I was worried about you... You wouldnt wake up for four days and... Is it true your not a Prime anymore?"

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her "Yes. Now, you are Prime. I am fine little one, I am happy that you are well."

Sparkplug "I'm scared of going to Cybertron" "

Optimus clicked comfertingly "You neednt be. I am here and you are surrounded by people who love you."

Sparkplug "But Sunny said that Prowl eats people"

Optimus chuckled "You must learn to not always believe what the twins tell you little one. Prowl will not harm you. He is a good friend."

Sideswipe, grinning "Prowl doesnt eat people, he swallows them whole."

Optimus scolding "Sideswipe..."

Ironhide, gruffly as he strolled into the room and flopped down on the couch. "Prowler's saved your sorry aft more times then I can count boy.Show some respect "

Sideswipe, chuckling. "Yes mommy"

Optimus sheilded Sparkplug with his arm as a chair flew across the room, slamming into Sideswipe and sending him sprawling across the floor.

Optimus, with his usual dont fuck with me tone "IRONHIDE."

Ironhide, grumbling "He asked for it!"

Sideswipe, getting up with a groan and grinning "Sorry Hide, couldnt resist. Your just so cute when your pregnent"

Ironhide, growling "Wanna die boy?"

Optimus, sighing heavily "Will you two PLEASE stop! For Primus sake."

The others tried to hide their giggles.

Sparkplug peered over Optimus's arm at Ironhide "Ironhide? I think...Your cute when your pregnent too."

Ironhide, gruffly "Primus almighty..."

This time laughter echoed through the room as Ironhide stormed back to the firing range. 


	28. Chapter 28

Ok, I got the part. This means updates will be sporatic. Sorry guys! The stage comes first! And before you ask. Yes, this chapter reveals my take on who created the twins. MUAHAHA.

Chapter 28, she just cant do it captian, she doesnt have the power...

Jazz was sitting in the captian's chair on the bridge of the ARC, everyone else was in stasis and he had watch duty. His eyes on the computer screen infront of him, a smile crossed his lips as he heard the familiar heavy step of his spark-mate. Ironhide's step had grown heavier as of late, now no longer so toned, his middle curved smoothly out as the sparkling inside of him grew and formed. Feeling him standing there, Jazz reached behind him, resting a warm metal hand on Ironhide's creation cortex. Ironhide grumbled, handing him a mug of high grade and rested his hand over Jazz's, flopping heavily in to the chair beside him. Blue optic's met.

Ironhide "It's growin faster then the twins did."

Jazz smirked "Lets hope it doesnt decide to split."

Ironhide rolled his optics heavenward "Dear Primus... One set of twins is enough. Slagging fools are downright exasperating"

Jazz, chuckling "Course they are. Lookit who created them. What a team we make, huh?"

Ironhide, tenderly as he sipped his high grade and stared out the window at the endless stretch of space before them "There is no other I would rather have by my side."

Jazz, grinning "Diddo Iron-Man."

Ironhide was aboout to reply, when an alarm went off, turning Jazz's attention abruptly to the screen infront of him.

Jazz, sounding pissed "Awww slag it all... Scrappers..." He hit the Com button. "Jazz Ta Optimus, we got trouble"

Ironhide, charging his cannon "How many?"

Jazz "Four"

"Optimus to Jazz, what is it?"

Jazz, speaking into the com "We're being targetted by Four class E8 Scrappers."

Optimus "I'll wake the twins and Bee and Sam, prep the weapons system and do not engage unless fired apon."

Jazz, already on it "Affirmative" Jazz flipped on the weapons system only to swear as the ship shuddered and groaned and another alarm went off. "SCRAPPING SLAG IT ALL TO PRIMUS"

Ironhide, sounding almost gleeful "Guess we'll have ta do this the old fashioned way"

"Optimus to Jazz" 

Jazz, speaking into the com as he frantically typed, trying to get the weapons system back online "Yeah, I know Optimus. Main weapons power core just up and scrapped itself and we have a 2nd level breach. My advise, arm the hell out of yerself and get ready for a good slagging."

Optimus "We need to converge. Head for Sparkplug's room. Hot Rod is already there with Ellie and the twins. Do not engage unless fired apon."

Jazz, heading down the hall, Ironhide hot on his heels. "Affirmative"

Ironhide grinned, watching his lover charge his cannon "Just like old times"

Jazz chuckled, jogging "Nah, fireworks havent started yet." He dodged just as a shock net flew at him, as Ironhide fired several plasma blasts in the direction it came from "A'ight, now its like old times"

Ironhide "Heat'a battle just makes you sexier"

Together they slagged the scrapper drones firing at them and kept going. Two eternal partners, side by side.

"Optimus To Jazz, we are under heavy fire and splitting, twins and I are holding them off, Bee, Ratchet and Sam and Hot Rod are taking Ellie and Sparks, we're..." There was a loud crackle and the communications line went dead. Jazz and Ironhide exchanged looks and moved faster, heading towards Sparkplug's room. 


	29. Chapter 29

Ok. Lovelies. Last chapter before bed. I dont own transformers. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. Yes, you heard me. I am so very sorry. But, it needs to happen. So. Yeah. I dont own this song. Its by James Blunt... But it fits, so much. This chapter, is dedicated to letting go. 

29, goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend

Bumblebee was starting to panic. Scrapper drones poured through the walls. The twins fought them off like a pack of rabid wolves, beating them off the stunned form of Hot Rod, who was laying face down on the floor and Ellie, who was trying to help. Optimus and Ratchet struggled against a scrapper in a class X-G Mech Suit and Sparkplug was screaming, clinging to him. The world was moving in slow motion as the drone infront of him fired. There was no way he could move in time and he knew it. In that brief moment, he knew he was going to die. He curled his body around the tiny being in his arms, using his last movement in a frantic attempt to protect his child, blue optic's staring wide at the ball of death that was about to hit when a familiar blue form leapt infront of him. He heard himself scream as pulse ment for him hit Sam in the chest, tearing through him. Bumblee felt the precious spark that pulsed with his shatter into a thousand pieces. The world stopped as those bright blue optics that had shared the world with him, flickered and went dim. There, laying in a sparking puddle of energon, Bumblebee lost his heart. He didnt notice the battle end. He didnt notice as Jazz gently pulled Sparkplug from his arms, rocking her comfertingly. All he saw, was the lifeless blue form on the floor infront of him. The only thing that snapped him from his daze, was the feel of two strong arms pulling him upwards and wrapping around him, holding him against the warm chest that had comforted him from the day of his sparking. It was in that moment, held like a sparkling in the arms of Optimus Prime, that Bumblebee wept.

For one week... He didnt speak. Not one single word. Not one single sound. He just sat there in the infirmary... Running his fingers along the cold, lifeless steel that had once been his everything. Sam... All that Sam was... Was gone forever. Then one day... Bumblebee woke up and noticed a pair of tiny blue optics, staring up at him. It was then, he knew what he had to do. He scooped her into his arms and held her. With a soft crackle, a song burst from his inner workings.

Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

Looking down at the energon streaked face of the sparkling in his arms, Bumblebee let go. He smiled softly, wiping her tears with his finger tips. As he turned to carry his daughter out of the Infirmary, he whispered softly...

Goodbye Sam...

Sparkplug, her voice broken with sorrow "Will we...Be ok?"

Bumblebee, softly "Yes Sparks... We will be ok."


	30. Ending

And so it ends. The last chapter of Sparkplug: Child of the universe. When I started this story, I had no clue where it would go. It's been an emotional journey... Inspired by life, music and sharing in the lives of others. Between this story and Baby Mine, I have written over 40,000 words and every word has come from my soul. As previously stated... This is a Trilogy. The next installment, will begin... Tommarow. Please stay tuned for part three, Forever And Always My Baby You'll Be. Disclaimer: The story of my life, is by Neil Diamond. 

The story of my life is very plain to read

It starts the day you came And ends the day you leave

The story of my life begins and ends with you

The names are still the same And the storys still the truth

I was alone.  
You found me waiting and made me your own

I was afraid

That somehow I never could be

The man that you wanted of me

Your the story of my life, and every word is true

Each chapter sings your name

Each page begins with you

Stay with me here

Share with me, care with me

Stay and be near

And when it began Id lie awake every night Just knowing somewhere deep inside

What our lives just might write

The story of my life is very plain to read

It starts the day you came It ends the day you leave


End file.
